魔法の学校 (Mahou no gakkou)
by Keichi Shougi
Summary: Welcome to Konoha magic school! Dimana jabatan tertinggi setelah Kepala Sekolah adalah King dan Queen./"Oh, Yamanaka-san. Ada ap-Queen!"/"Sebenarnya siapa King berikutnya?"/"Queen, cepat cari King bodoh itu dan bawa dia menghadapku!"/Ayo ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Aku tidak lagi menerima pemberontakan! Jika senpai tidak ikut sekarang, akan ku lemparkan senpai dari atap ini!/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuSaku, Naruhina  
_

 _Rate :_ _T_

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

魔法の学校

(Mahou no gakkou)

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

" _We do not need magic to transform our world. We carry all of the power we need inside ourselves already."  
― __J.K. Rowling_

 _._

Musim baru, wajah baru, dan bau pakaian baru menandakan bahwa semester baru, baru saja dimulai. Dan tentu saja, persiapan untuk perayaan-perayaan besar yang diadakan setiap tahun di sekolah ini juga akan dimulai pada hari yang sama. Uh-oh! Tapi jangan lupakan tentang pemilihan sepasang _King_ dan _Queen_. Disini, _King_ dan _Queen_ akan ditunjuk sebagai ketua setiap perayaan. Oh, tentu tidak hanya itu! _King_ dan _Queen_ juga akan berperan sebagai pengganti ketua OSIS dan pengganti Kepala Sekolah.

Apakah kalian bingung? Baiklah. Akan ku jelaskan lebih rinci. Tapi sebelum itu...

... _welcome to_ Konoha _magic school_!

 _Magic_? Tentu saja! Ini adalah sekolah sihir! Walaupun kalian bisa melihat nama penulis hebat di atas, jangan pernah berpikir bahwa Shizukano- _sama_ menulis dunia _ku_ karena J.K- _sensei_ , _okay_? Malah ku pikir, kata-kata itu tidak akan ada artinya dengan duniaku ini. _Mungkin_.

Berbicara mengenai sihir, di dunia ini sebenarnya masih banyak orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural seperti kami. Namun, karena kami dianggap orang-orang aneh, sejak ratusan tahun yang lalu nenek moyang kami memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakan lagi kekuatan sihir di depan orang-orang biasa. Karena itu sekolah ini dibangun di tengah hutan yang jauh sekali dari pemukiman manusia biasa. Dan alasan kenapa dibangun sekolah sihir, tentu saja agar kekuatan sihir di dunia tidak pernah punah.

Oh! Dan mengenai _King_ dan _Queen_ tadi, sebenarnya di sekolah ini tidak pernah ada yang namanya ketua OSIS seperti sekolah-sekolah biasa pada umumnya. Jadi hal itu digantikan oleh _King_ dan _Queen_. Dan kenapa peran _King_ dan _Queen_ di sekolah ini begitu besar adalah karena Kepala Sekolah terdahulu benar-benar pe-ma-las! Dia bahkan mengatakan, 'Kepala Sekolah itu hanya bertugas untuk mengawasi dan jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terkendali, barulah Kepala Sekolah yang menangani', seperti itulah. Bagaimana aku mengetahuinya? Karena setiap Kepala Sekolah memberi kata sambutan, ia pasti selalu mengatakan hal itu.

Dan berbicara mengenai _Queen_ , apakah aku belum mengatakan bahwa tahun ini menjadi tahun yang akan penuh bencana? Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? Tentu saja! Itu karena aku benar-benar terkejut saat aku ditunjuk sebagai _Queen_!

Ya! AKU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG _QUEEN_! Oh, lupakan! Bukan akan menjadi, tapi aku adalah SEORANG _QUEEN_! Bagaimana ini?!

* * *

"Haruno Sakura- _chan_ , ku turunkan mahkotaku padamu. Jaga dengan baik, _okay_?" Hyuga Hinata- _hime_ , _Queen_ sebelumnya melepaskan mahkotanya. Dengan senyum lembut yang menawan, dan dengan anggun ia meletakkan mahkotanya di atas kepalaku.

" _Hee?!_ Ke-kenapa aku, _Hime_?!" Dengan tawa kecil, Hinata- _hime_ merespon reaksiku.

"Karena kurasa, tahun ini kita membutuhkan _Queen_ yang lebih ceria dan aktif sepertimu, Sakura- _chan_. Akan sangat membosankan jika _Queen_ yang terpilih selalu orang-orang berwibawa dan elegan, 'kan?" Hinata- _hime_ mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Lagi pula, mahkota _Queen_ sendiri yang memilihmu."

"Jadi Hinata- _hime_ sekarang ingin mengatakan bahwa _Hime_ adalah orang yang berwibawa dan elegan?" Mengabaikan kalimat terakhir yang menjadi pernyataan mutlak, aku berpura-pura memberikan tatapan menyelidik, dan Hinata- _hime_ lagi-lagi terkekeh kecil. Ia mengangguk.

Tak heran memang banyak siswa yang jatuh cinta pada Hinata- _hime_. Ia adalah sosok yang ramah, elegan, berwibawa, selalu tersenyum, dan juga tegas. Bahkan para siswi dan para guru juga menyukai dan menghormatinya. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin seorang _Queen_ seperti ini menunjukku sebagai _Queen_ selanjutnya, ya walau mahkota _Queen_ yang lebih berwenang besar dalam memilih, tapi kenapa aku?! Bahkan yang ku tahu hanya bermain dan bersenang-senang.

"Sakura- _hime,_ mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku dengan suffix – _hime_ lagi, _okay_? Sakura- _hime_ lah seorang _Queen_ saat ini." Ia berujar lembut dan mencubit pipiku kemudian.

"Tapi aku bukan orang yang berwibawa dan elegan seperti Hinata- _senpai_." Aku menatapnya cemas. Ya, gadis ini adalah seniorku.

"Saat kau menjadi _Queen_ , kau tak perlu menjadi orang lain, Sakura- _hime_. Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Ia tersenyum saat aku menghela napas. Aku menunduk, memandang kedua kakiku.

" _Yo, Hime_!" Aku tersentak kaget saat seseorang merangkul pundakku tiba-tiba. Saat aku melirik sisi kananku, aku melihat orang yang sangat ku kenali menyeringai jahil ke arahku.

"Ino- _pig_!" Aku bersorak senang. Ia melepaskan rangkulannya dan tersenyum. Ino kemudian membungkuk sopan pada Hinata- _senpai_. "Bagaimana kabarmu, _senpai_?"

"Baik, Yamanaka- _chan_." Hinata- _senpai_ tersenyum ramah. "Apa kau sahabat baik, Sakura- _hime_?" Ino mengangguk merangkul –lagi pundakku. "Yap! _Lil Queen_ ini tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpaku, _senpai_."

"Cih! Pergi kau dari sini!" Hinata- _senpai_ kembali terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kami berdua.

"Ya, ya, ya." Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, kemudian tersenyum canggung pada Hinata- _senpai_. "Baiklah, _senpai_. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu. _Lil_ _Queen_ kita ini harus segera menghadap Kepala Sekolah dan memulai tugasnya."

"Hmm... Selamat bersenang-senang, Yamanaka- _chan_ , Sakura- _hime_." Hinata- _senpai_ melambai pada kami saat Ino- _pig_ menarikku. Kami tersenyum dan membalas lambaiannya.

* * *

Aku kembali menatap cermin westafel di toilet khusus perempuan. Menyentuh mahkota merah hitam dengan _icon_ Minnie Mouse yang berada di kepalaku. Aku teringat kembali saat aku dan Ino- _pig_ berada di ruang Kepala Sekolah.

 _ **-Flashback on**_

"Oh, Yamanaka- _san_. Ada ap- _Queen_?!" Senju Tsunade- _sensei_ sontak berdiri dari kursi kekuasaannya saat melihatku.

Senju Tsunade- _sensei_ adalah Kepala Sekolah generasi ke-5. Walaupun ia terlihat begitu muda, siapa sangka jika usianya yang sebenarnya adalah 36 tahun. Oh, dan jangan lupakan sifat pemalas Tsunade- _sensei_. Benar-benar mirip kakeknya, Hashirama Senju- _sensei_! Dan dia adalah orang yang mendirikan sekolah ini bersama sahabat baiknya, Uchiha Madara- _sensei_.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu, sensei_." Kami membungkuk sopan. Saat aku dan Ino- _pig_ kembali berdiri tegak. Tsunade- _sensei_ berdeham pelan dan kembali duduk.

" _Ohayou,_ Haruno- _san_. Apakah Hyuga yang memberikan mahkota itu?"

"Begitulah, _sensei_." Aku menghela napas berat. " _Sensei_ , apakah mahkota ini bisa ku tolak? Maksudku, apakah _Queen_ bisa dipilih ulang?" Aku menatap Tsunade- _sensei_ penuh harap. Berharap bahwa keinginanku bisa tercapai, dan aku tak lagi menjadi seorang _Queen_.

"Sayangnya tidak, Haruno- _hime_." Kau tahu ketentuan dari mahkota itu, 'kan?" Sejenak aku terdiam. Tentu saja aku tahu kebijakannya. "Mahkota _King_ dan _Queen_ akan mencari kandidat berikutnya dengan memasuki alam mimpi _King_ dan _Queen_ terdahulu, lalu menampilkan wajah kandidat berikutnya agar _King_ dan _Queen_ terdahulu dapat memberikan mahkota mereka pada kandidat berikutnya. Lalu siapapun orang yang terpilih, mereka tidak akan dapat melepaskan mahkota itu sampai batas waktu yang ditentukan." Tsunade- _sensei_ mengangguk mantap. Aku menghela napas berat.

"Hm, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan ini padamu. Apa itu... Minnie Mouse?" Dengan kedua alis yang ditekuk, Tsunade- _sensei_ menunjuk mahkota yang ada di atas kepalaku.

"Seperti yang _sensei_ lihat." Aku menunduk lesu.

" _Etto..._ kenapa bisa?" Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, _sensei_. Apakah mahkota ini menggambarkan sikap pemakainya?" Tsunade- _sensei_ tampak berpikir keras. "Mungkin saja."

 _-_ _ **Flashback**_ _ **off**_

Aku kembali menghela napas berat. Menatap pantulan diriku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku ingin tahu siapa yang akan menjadi pasanganku nanti menjadi _King_. Ku harap orang itu tidak akan merepotkanku.

Ah, aku harus segera kembali. Upacara penerimaan murid baru akan segera dimulai. Sebagai _Queen_... ah, aku benar-benar malas. Tapi, setidaknya ini hanya berjalan satu tahun! _Yosha!_ Ayo semangat, Sakura! Aku akan menunjukkan siapa diriku! Seperti yang Hinata- _senpai_ katakan, tak peduli aku adalah seorang _Queen_ atau bukan, aku tetaplah diriku!

 _Ganbatte!_

* * *

Tepat pada waktunya!

Aku baru saja sampai saat semua murid mulai berbaris di aula sekolah. Saat Shizune- _sensei_ melihatku masuk, ia menyuruhku segera bergabung bersama Tsunade- _sensei_ dan Hinata- _senpai_ juga Naruto- _senpai_. Tapi aku tidak melihat adanya _King_. Dimana dia?

Oh, mungkin kalian akan bertanya kenapa Naruto- _senpai_ juga ada disini. Uzumaki Naruto- _senpai_ adalah seniorku juga. Ia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Hinata- _senpai_. Dan dia adalah _King_ terdahulu! Dan gosipnya, setelah beberapa minggu mereka menjadi pasangan _King_ dan _Queen_ , keduanya menjadi dekat dan berakhir menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ah! Romantisnya~

Mengingat bahwa pasanganku tidak ada disini, aku kembali lesu. Oh, bukan karena aku berpikir akan berakhir seperti kedua _senpai_ ini. Hanya saja, bagaimana aku bisa bekerja sama dan membicarakan masalah perayaan-perayaan besar jika upacara penerimaan murid baru saja dia terlambat. Argh! Aku benar-benar pusing!

"Ternyata _Queen_ yang terpilih adalah Sakura- _chan_ ya. Benar-benar cocok sekali dengan _King_ berikutnya." _Hee?_ Aku menatap Naruto- _senpai_ terkejut.

"Memang siapa _King_ yang terpilih, _senpai_?" Naruto- _senpai_ terkekeh kecil melihat reaksiku. Ia menggeleng pelan, " _hi-mi-tsu_!" Dan tertawa saat melihatku menatapnya bosan.

"Tapi kalau pasangannya Sakura- _chan_ , kurasa semua bisa diatasi." Naruto- _senpai_ tersenyum. "Apalagi, Sakura- _chan_ adalah orang yang paling disayangi di sekolah ini." Naruto- _senpai_ mencubit pipiku gemas. Dan ia kembali tertawa saat aku mengaduh kesakitan.

"Naruto- _kun_ , giliranmu." Hinata- _senpai_ tersenyum saat Naruto- _senpai_ memberikan kata sambutannya. Aku menatap keduanya bergantian. Naruto- _senpai_ benar-benar cocok dengan Hinata- _senpai_. Dengan sikap keduanya yang saling melengkapi, mereka jadi terlihat sempurna. Apalagi saat keduanya terpilih menjadi _King_ dan _Queen_ , kerja sama yang kompak dan hasil memuaskan. Ah, bagaimana dengan pasanganku ya?

"Kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan banyak hal disini. Seperti yang sudah _King_ dan _Queen_ terdahulu katakan, kalian tak perlu terburu-buru dan bersikap seperti orang lain hanya untuk diakui kehebatan sihir kalian. Jadilah diri kalian dan belajar bersama dengan tekun. Di sekolah ini, individualisme dan kesombongan tak akan berguna, karena kalian akan diajarkan bagaimana caranya bekerja sama dan saling menolong. Dan satu hal lagi, selagi masih ada _King_ dan _Queen_ , jangan pernah mendatangi saya! Cari mereka! Sekian dari saya. Sampai jumpa." Lihat kan? Kepala Sekolah saja kata sambutannya seperti ini. Seperti tidak niat sama sekali.

Aku menghela napas sejenak. Setelah Tsunade- _sensei_ duduk, Shizune _-sensei_ mengambil alih dan memanggil namaku untuk memberikan kata sambutan berikutnya.

"Selamat pagi, semua." Aku gugup. Ratusan pasangan mata menatap pada objek yang sama. Aku. Sekali lagi aku menghela napas, memberanikan diri menatap semuanya. "Disini aku, Haruno Sakura, berdiri sebagai _Queen_ yang terpilih dan juga mewakili _King_ yang tidak hadir entah karena apa, aku berharap kami dapat menjadi panutan yang baik dan teman yang dapat menolong kalian disaat susah dan senang. Jadi, mohon bantuannya! _Ganbatte_!" Aku mengakhirinya dengan semangat menggebu, dan para murid bertepuk tangan. Bahkan aku bisa melihat Ino bersiul di belakang sana. Dasar anak itu.

Setelah Shizune- _sensei_ mengambil alih dan membubarkan barisan, Tsunade- _sensei_ menatap kesal Naruto- _senpai_. Ia kini memarahinya karena tidak membawa serta _King_ ikut dalam upacara penerimaan murid baru ini. Hinata- _senpai_ tersenyum kikuk dan membantu Naruto- _senpai_ , sedangkan Shizune _-sensei_ membantu menenangkan Kepala Sekolah.

"Sebenarnya siapa _King_ berikutnya, Naruto?" Tsunade- _sensei_ menghela napas. Ia menatap Naruto- _senpai_ dengan raut kekesalan yang masih terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa aku harus memberitahunya, _sensei_? Apa tidak sebaiknya Sakura- _chan_ langsung mencarinya saja? Kurasa dia sedang di atap sekolah sekarang." Naruto- _senpai_ melirikku sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Untuk apa anak itu di atap saat upacara penerimaan murid baru begini?" Tsunade _-sensei_ semakin terlihat kesal. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan aura kegelapan yang menyelimutinya.

"Tidur, mungkin?"

"Mungkin!?" Tsunade- _sensei_ siap menghajar Naruto- _senpai_ jika saja Shizune- _sensei_ tidak dengan dengan cepat menahan lengan Tsunade- _sensei_. "Haruno- _hime_ , cepat cari _King_ bodoh itu sekarang, dan bawa dia menghadapku!" Aku terkesiap, namun mengangguk dengan cepat untuk menghindari amukan Kepala Sekolah yang terkenal ganas ini. Dan setelah mendapat izin untuk pergi dari sana, aku segera berlari menuju atap sekolah.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu menuju atap dan menatap ke sekeliling. Memang KMS ini hanya terlihat seperti sekolah biasa pada umumnya. Namun untuk beberapa musim bisa berganti tampilan seperti yang diinginkan. Bahkan jika musim berganti ke musim gugur, cat sekolah akan berganti warna menjadi sedikit kemerahan dan beberapa akar pohon merayap mendekati bangunan.

Namun karena sekarang adalah musim panas, warna bangunan berubah biru cerah dan pepohonan hanya mendekati namun tak sampai merayapkan akar mereka. Bahkan beberapa burung-burung kecil dengan senang singgah dan bermain di beberapa jendela yang terbuka.

Aku sampai di atap sekolah. Menatap ke sekeliling, mencari sosok dengan mahkota di kepala. Sampai saat aku menemukan seseorang tengah duduk dengan kepala yang di bungkukkan tanda tidur. Di kepalanya melekat mahkota berwarna putih dengan icon salju. _'Wow! Apa dia sedingin es? Atau kekuatannya adalah es?_ ' Aku mengendikkan bahu tanda tak tahu dan mendekatinya.

Aku berjongkok tepat di hadapannya. Melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya. Ah! Dia benar-benar tertidur sepertinya. Tapi melihat _King_ , aku penasaran dia di kelas mana. Pasalnya aku tidak pernah melihat wajahnya di kelas-kelas angkatanku. Apa dia senior? Ah, entahlah. Tapi, dia anak laki-laki yang tampan.

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Dia punya kulit putih yang mulus, hidung mancung dan bibir merah tipis. Dia juga punya rahang yang tegas dan wajah tirus. Wajahnya terlihat sempurna, tapi dia punya rambut yang aneh. Seperti... pantat ayam? Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Ups! Aku membangunkannya! Dia menatapku sedikit tajam. Benar-benar tipikal es! Dingin sekali.

"Maaf. Tapi Tsunade- _sensei_ memintaku membawa _King_ untuk menghadapnya." Aku tersenyum kikuk. Ia melihat mahkotaku sejenak kemudian menatap mataku. "Kau, _Queen_?" Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Karena kau tidak datang, jadi Tsunade- _sensei_ marah besar dan memintaku untuk membawamu menghadapnya." Aku menjelaskan. Ia menghela napas sejenak.

"Aku tidak bersedia menjadi _King_." Ucapnya. _Duh!_ Kau pikir aku juga bersedia menjadi _Queen_?

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap datang ke upacara penerimaan itu?" Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali tanda bingung akan ucapannya. "Kalau kau tidak bersedia, kenapa kau tetap datang ke upacara penerimaan itu?"

"Tunggu! Kau... bisa baca pikiran?!" Aku terkejut. Ia menatapku datar dan mengehala napas. Oke! Kurasa diam adalah iya!

"Ka-kalau kau bisa baca pikiran, sekarang apa yang ada di kepalaku?" Ucapku sedikit gugup.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku seniormu. Dan aku satu kelas dengan Naruto dan Hinata." _What!?_ Ja-jadi _King_ yang menjadi pasanganku adalah si pangeran Es?! Aku sering mendengar rumor tentang kekejaman Uchiha Sasuke dan tentang sikap dinginnya! Bagaimana bisa orang seperti ini menjadi seorang _King!_ Bersamaku pula!

"Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu kecewa karena aku yang terpilih." Oh, sial! Aku lupa kalau _senpai_ ini bisa membaca pikiran.

"Jadi sekarang apa kita bisa menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah, Uchiha _-sama_?" Aku tersenyum manis.

"Hn." Entah apa itu, tapi ku artikan sebagai iya! Jadi mau tidak mau, _senpai_ harus ikut!

"Aku tidak tahu namamu, _Queen_. Aku akan ikut jika kau memberitahuku identitas lengkapmu." Aku sudah berdiri saat pemuda ini memberikan pernyataan. "Aku tidak akan bekerja, jika aku tidak tahu tentang pasangan _ku_ sendiri, kau mengerti itu 'kan, _Queen_?" Ia menyeringai. _Aish! Menyebalkan_!

Selain rumor tentang sikapnya yang seperti es, ia juga di kenal dengan rumor tentang sikapnya yang suka menjahili orang-orang dan mengerjai mereka sesukanya. Bahkan Uchiha Sasuke juga dikenal sebagai pasangan yang suka menggonta-ganti pasangan sesukanya hanya untuk dijadikan mainan.

Aku kembali duduk di hadapannya. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku juniormu, _senpai_. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku terpilih menjadi _Queen_ , tapi aku mohon kerja samanya selama setahun ke depan ya." Ucapku dengan senyum semanis mungkin. Ia menyeringai.

"Kekuatanmu? Aku ingin tahu! Jadi aku bisa menghindari ketika kau akan berbuat jahat padaku." Seringaiannya semakin melebar. Aku yakin ia tahu aku mengumpatnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana jika _senpai_ lebih dulu memberitahuku?" Ucapku.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kau tahu, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kekuatanku adalah segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan api dan petir. Aku juga tidak tahu alasanku dipilih menjadi _King_. Tapi untuk mahkotaku, kurasa kau tahu alasannya, karena mahkotamu sendiri terlihat aneh." Ia menatap mahkotaku kemudian terkekeh. Sial!

"Baiklah, _senpai_. Kekuatanku berhubungan dengan alam. Jadi aku bisa berbicara dengan makhluk apa saja, dan aku juga bisa menjadi penghancur sekaligus penyembuh." Ucapku. Ia mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah! Jadi ayo sekarang kita ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Aku tidak lagi menerima pertanyaan dan pemberontakan! Jika _senpai_ tidak ikut sekarang, akan ku lemparkan senpai dari atap ini!" Dan ia hanya mengangguk dan terkekeh kecil sebagai jawaban.

* * *

 _To be Continued_

 **A/N :**

Astagaaa! Nambah mulu! Maafkan sayaaah yang hobi banget nulis tapi belum kelar 1 malah nambah cerita chapter lagi! Maap...

Btw, ini ide dapat sebenernya dari mimpi~ Kemarin tiba-tiba mimpi hal begini jadi seru aja di buat cerita~ Menurut reader gimansee?

Berhubung ini chapsee again, jadi maaf kalau nanti bakal **update lama** , soalnya masih ada cerita yang pake chapsee disini, jadi pasti saya **update** -nya sesuai mood~ Kalau pengen update ini, yah ini, kalau ono, yah ono, kalau ene, yah ene~ begitulaah~ Jadi maafkan atas kelabilan (?) saya yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu cerita terlebih dahulu malah buat cerita lain/ eleeeeh/

Yang penting reader happy dah!

 _ **Enjoyed! Mind to RnR?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_ : **

**- _Anata_ :** **Di Jepang berarti panggilan sayang untuk suami istri. Sasuke berniat menjahili Sakura karena mereka berperan sebagai _King_ dan _Queen,_ yang berarti pasangan -walau bukan suami istri.**

 **- _Eintrag_ : Cuma kata yang berarti "masuk" dalam bahasa Jerman. Nyarinya juga di GT (Google Translate), LoLL! Jadi ya maklum aja ya!^^**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuSaku_

 _Rate :_ _T_

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **魔法の学校**

 **(Mahou no gakkou)**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

" _We do not need magic to transform our world. We carry all of the power we need inside ourselves already."  
― __J.K. Rowling_

 _._

Aku membuka pintu besar itu, menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengambil langkah masuk. Sasuke- _senpai_ mengikuti di belakang. Ia dengan malas menutup pintu setelah kami berdua masuk. Di dinding dalam ruangan, aku bisa melihat bingkai foto para _King_ dan _Queen_ terdahulu. Di sisi kiri, potret pada _King_ terpajang, sedangkan di sisi kanan adalah potret para _Queen_. Dan di sinilah kami akan memulai pekerjaan kami sebegai _King_ dan _Queen_ yang baru, di ruangan khusus yang disediakan hanya untuk _King_ dan _Queen_.

Ruangan itu cukup besar. Benar-benar terlihat seperti ruangan para Raja. Di tempat duduk _King_ sudah ada meja yang di atasnya sudah ada beberapa dokumen yang harus dikerjakan. Di samping kanan, terlihat meja _Queen_. Di atasnya tak terlihat dokumen apapun, hanya sebuat pot kecil berisi bunga _Chocolate cosmos_ yang berbau coklat. Di ruangan itu juga ada beberapa rak berisi buku-buku. Ada beberapa buku panduan menjadi seorang _King_ dan _Queen_ , dan ada juga buku novel atau komik sebagai pelepas stres.

Aku mengamati ruangan cukup lama, hingga tanpa sadar Sasuke- _senpai_ sudah duduk di mejanya dan membaca beberapa dokumen di sana. Aku berjalan menuju mejanya. "Dokumen itu berisi tentang apa, _senpai_?"

"Ini tentang pekan olahraga yang akan diadakan akhir musim panas." Ia membaca lagi. Kurasa dia bukan orang yang dingin juga. Aku tersenyum. "Beberapa orang berpikir aku dingin hanya karena aku tidak banyak bicara dan tatapanku yang tajam." Aku terkesiap. Oh! Aku lupa lagi jika dia bisa membaca pikiran.

"Apa karena _senpai_ bisa membaca pikiran, jadi _senpai_ tidak banyak bicara?"

"Tidak juga." Dia menutup dokumennya. Menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan dan tersenyum padaku. Sial! Dia manis!

"Terima kasih." Aku terkesiap, lagi.

"Orang-orang yang biasa berbicara padaku adalah para gadis, bukan? Aku tahu mereka mengajakku berbicara hanya untuk mendekatiku atau apapun itu. Terkadang jika aku menjawab lebih, mereka akan berpikir bahwa aku menyukai mereka, padahal tidak sama sekali. Dan itu membuatku tidak suka." Dia menghela napas. "Mereka akan mulai berani merangkul dan dengan tiba-tiba memeluk. Aku risih." Sambungnya.

"Oh! Sekarang aku mengerti! Karena _senpai_ sudah lebih dulu tahu bagaimana niat mereka, jadi _senpai_ lebih baik diam, bukan begitu?" Tanyaku.

"Hn," ia berpikir sejenak, kemudian kembali menatapku dan tersenyum manis. "Tidak juga." Aku menganga. Menatapnya bingung.

"Kurasa itu sudah turun menurun di keluargaku. Mereka tidak banyak bicara." Sial! Dia terkekeh. Kurasa dia tahu aku mengumpatnya dalam hati. "Kalau begitu kenapa _senpai_ menjelaskannya panjang lebar padaku?" Aku menatapnya bosan.

"Hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksimu. Naruto bilang kau anak yang menyenangkan." Aku sedikit tersipu. "Jangan terlalu emosional. Aku hanya ingin menguji perkataannya." Oh Tuhan! Aku benar-benar ingin melempar apapun padanya! Lihat! Dia tidak menghiraukanku dan sekarang kembali berkutat pada dokumen yang tadi ditutupnya.

"Oh ya, Sakura." Aku membalikkan badan lagi menghadapnya saat hendak berjalan ke mejaku.

"Ya, _senpai_?"

Dia tidak menatapku, hanya menatap dokumen saat berbicara. "Jangan memanggilku _senpai_. Kau adalah _**Queen**_ **-ku** sekarang. Aku akan lebih senang jika kau memanggilku _**Anata**_ atau _**Honey**_." Aku bisa melihat bibirnya sedikit tertarik. _Shannaroo_! Jika ingin menggoda seseorang, lakukan pada orang lain sana!

Ia terkekeh saat aku melemparkan sebuah buku tebal panduan menjadi _King_ dan _Queen_ yang baik, seri pertama.

Kurasa aku akan sering mengumpat dalam hati untuknya. Walau aku tahu dia akan tahu apa yang ku katakan.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 saat para siswa keluar dari ruangan. Aku membuka sedikit pintu untuk melihat, kemudian kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Apa kita akan tetap di sini seharian?" Aku bertanya pada Sasuke- _senpai_.

"Hn. Kau tidak ingat apa yang orang tua itu katakan?" Jawabnya tanpa melepas pendangan dari dokumen ketiga.

 _ **-Flashback on**_

Aku membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade- _sensei_. Ia terlihat tidak senang dan menatap tajam sosok yang mengikutiku di belakang.

"Jadi kau _King_ yang ditunjuk, Uchiha- _san_. Kenapa kau tidak datang saat penerimaan murid baru?" Tsunade- _sensei_ tak sedikitpun menutupi kemarahannya.

"Aku tidak suka terikat suatu organisasi. Apalagi menjadi _King_." Sasuke- _senpai_ melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia menghela napas kesal.

"Tapi kau sudah ditunjuk, _baka_! Pilihan mahkota itu mutlak! Kau harus mengikuti perintahnya." Aku hanya bisa diam saat Tsunade- _sensei_ mengamuk dan berteriak pada Sasuke- _senpai_. Sedangkan Sasuke- _senpai_ hanya menatapnya malas. "Sekarang kembali ke ruangan _King_ dan _Queen_. Sudah ada beberapa dokumen yang menunggu kalian disana. Untuk hari ini, aku akan memberikan kalian izin dan mengatakan bahwa kalian harus menangani beberapa dokumen penting." Tsunade- _sensei_ menghela napas, menstabilkan emosinya. Ia menatapku. "Sakura- _hime_ , kau ku perintahkan untuk selalu berada disisi _King_ dan mengingatkannya akan tugas-tugasnya. Dan kau akan ku beri izin penuh untuk memperlakukan _King_ semaumu jika ia bertingkah mengesalkan. Ku percayakan semuanya padamu."

 _ **-Flashback off**_

" _Senpai,_ kau-"

" _Anata_." Potongnya. Aku mendesis pelan. "Kau mau minuman apa? Atau mungkin makanan? Aku mulai lapar." Ucapku, mengabaikan perkataannya.

Ia menatapku. Menutup dokumennya dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Aku lebih suka pergi bersama. Ayo." Dia mengetuk pelan mahkotanya dua kali dengan telunjuk, merubahnya menjadi cincin perak putih dengan _icon_ salju yang tersemat manis di jari manis kirinya sebelum ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Wow! Apa milikku juga bisa berubah?" Tanyaku. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika mahkota itu bisa berubah menjadi cincin.

Ia tersenyum tipis, menarik pergelangan tanganku agar aku mendekat. "Aku sudah mengulurkan tanganku. Kau seharusnya menyambutnya dulu sebelum terpesona." Ia mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemariku. _Wha-!?_ Apa-apaan _senpai_ ini!? "Aku akan mengubahnya jika kau memintanya dengan lembut." Ia menyeringai tipis. "Dan pastikan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _**a-na-ta**_." Ia menekankan kata terakhir, membuatku bergidik. Le-lebih baik tidak ku ubah dari pada aku harus mengatakan itu.

"Jadi kau tidak mau? Kau tahu tidak, mahkota _Queen_ hanya bisa diubah oleh _King_." _Huh_!? Dari mana _senpai_ ini bisa tahu?

"Oh, tentu saja dari Naruto. Dia memberi tahuku semuanya mengenai apa saja yang bisa dilakukan _King_ namun tidak bisa dilakukan _Queen_." Seringaiannya makin melebar. _Shannaroo_! Kenapa _Queen_ tidak punya haknya sendiri untuk mengubah mahkota! "Kau tidak bisa meratapinya sekarang, _Queen_. Lebih baik kau tersenyum dan memintanya padaku. Bukankah _**Queen**_ **-ku** sedang sangat kelaparan?" Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal. Sial!

"Um, _King_ -"

" _ **Anata**_ _,_ Sakura." Ia mengela napas. Menekankan kata pertama.

Sial! Dia mempermainkanku! Lihat, dia bahkan tersenyum manis karena tahu aku mengumpatnya. " _ **Anata**_ **,** bisakah kau mengubah mahkotaku menjadi cincin juga?" Aku tersenyum manis. Mengeratkan genggaman tanganku padanya tanda kesal. Ia terkekeh kecil.

Memang, aku tidak pernah melihat _senpai_ ini sebelumnya, mendengarpun hanya dari orang-orang yang mengaguminya. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku tidak pernah mendengar orang-orang mengatakan bahwa ia tersenyum. Terkekeh pun tidak pernah. Dia pasti selalu membatasi dirinya di depan orang-orang.

"Kau mulai suka padaku, ya?" Aku terkejut. Sontak mundur. "Kau gila!" Aku berteriak padanya.

Ia terkekeh, "aku bercanda."

Ia mengetukkan jemarinya pada mahkotaku. Mengubahnya menjadi cincin dengan _icon_ bunga Sakura dan Salju yang berdampingan. Aku terkesiap, mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku, melihat _icon_ cincinnya yang juga berubah. Bunga Sakura dan Salju yang berdampingan. "Kenapa bisa?" Aku menatapnya. Ia terseyum.

"Mungkin karena aku membayangkan bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim dingin." Sasuke- _senpai_ mengangkat bahunya acuh. Tapi, bukankah tadi _icon_ -ku-

"Kau lebih cocok dengan _icon_ bunga Sakura. Membawa kebahagiaan, ketenangan, kesejukan. Minnie mouse itu hanya bayangan keinginanmu. Ya, 'kan?" Aku berpikir sejenak. Apa benar seperti itu?

"Sudahlah. Ayo! Aku tidak ingin _**Queen**_ **-ku** kelaparan."

" _King_! Berhenti menggodaku!" Dan ia tertawa sambil terus menggenggam tanganku erat.

* * *

"Sehari saja eratnya sudah seperti ini. Apalagi setahun ya?" Naruto- _senpai_ menggoda kami. Aku sontak menarik tanganku dari genggaman Sasuke- _senpai_ , namun ia malah menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Kurasa jadi _King_ menyenangkan juga." Sasuke- _senpai_ menatapku. "Lihat! Cincin kami serasi, bukan?" _Shannaroo_! Kenapa kau malah memperlihatkannya, _senpai_!?

"Woaah! _Yuki to Sakura_ atau mungkin _Fuyu no Sakura_. Cocok sekali dengan kalian. Sasuke yang dingin dan Sakura yang ceria." Naruto- _senpai_ terkagum. Kenapa pula dia harus mengatakannya keras-keras. Aku menghela napas.

Sasuke- _senpai_ mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku, aku tahu jika dia mengerti apa yang ku pikirkan. "Sasuke, tumben kau tersenyum di depan umum begini?" Seorang pemuda mirip Sasuke- _senpai_ tersenyum. Ia juga tak lupa memberikan salam padaku. "Hai, _hime._ "

"Hai, _senpai_." Aku masih berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan kami.

"Ku rasa Sakura- _hime_ tidak suka genggaman tangan denganmu, Sasuke." Naruto- _senpai_ tertawa. Benar sekali! Itu sedikit membuatku merinding karena harus mendapatkan tatapan dari semua orang.

"Sakura itu _**Queen**_ **-ku.** Mau bagaimana pun dia adalah partner-ku selama setahun ini. Jadi siapapun yang mencoba menyakitinya atau menatapnya tajam, akan berhadapan denganku." Aku tahu ini! Dia tahu apa yang ku pikirkan, karena itu dia mengatakannya dengan keras. Sial! Kau membuatku malu, _senpai_.

"Kau lucu, Sasuke!" Pemuda mirip Sasuke- _senpai_ kembali bersuara. "Biasanya kau tidak akan peduli. Tumben kau peduli dengan _hime_ kita ini." Namun ia tetap tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

"Namanya Shimura Sai, _hime_. Dia bukan kembaranku. Hanya saudara jauh." Sasuke- _senpai_ mengabaikan ucapan Sai- _senpai_. Oh. Aku baru tahu.

"Sialan kau, Sasuke!" Sai- _senpai_ menggerutu. Namun kembali melanjutkan, " _ngomong-ngomong_ , apa kekuatanmu, Sakura- _hime_? Ku dengar, _hime_ cukup terkenal di kalangan para siswa dan siswi angkatanmu." Sai- _senpai_ bertanya, ia mempersilahkanku duduk, bersama dengan Sasuke- _senpai_ yang duduk di sampingku. Bagaimana mungkin _senpai_ ini tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Kekuatanku berhubungan dengan alam. Aku bisa berbicara dengan makhluk apa saja, dan aku juga bisa menjadi penghancur sekaligus penyembuh." Aku tersenyum. Mengabaikan tangan Sasuke- _senpai_ yang menggenggam tanganku makin erat.

Sebenarnya kami memiliki tipe sihir yang berbeda-beda. Tidak seperti di novel dan film buatan J.K- _sensei_. Setiap orang memiliki kemampuan sihir mereka masing-masing. Dan mereka akan masuk dalam kelas kemampuan mereka. Di KMS ada empat kelas pembedaan kekuatan. _Nature, Healing, Parity_ , dan _Void_.

 _Nature_ adalah kelas untuk anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan yang berhubungan dengan alam. Di kelas ini ada anak-anak yang dapat berbicara dengan hewan dan tumbuhan. Ada yang dapat mengendelikan hewan, dan ada anak yang dapat mengendalikan tumbuhan. Mereka dikenal sebagai anak-anak yang berhati lembut. Mereka bukanlah anak-anak dengan tipe sihir petarung, namun beberapa di antaranya bisa bertarung.

 _Healing_ adalah kelas medis. Anak-anak dengan tipe sihir ini sangat lemah lembut dan penyayang. Mereka bukanlah petarung, namun mereka akan sangat dibutuhkan dalam masa peperangan.

 _Void_ , yang berarti kekosongan. Anak-anak di kelas void dapat mengendalikan ruang dan waktu, beberapa di antaranya juga dapat mengendalikan gravitasi. Mereka dilarang keras menggunakan kekuatan mereka diluar sekolah dan jika bukan dalam keadaan genting. Anak-anak tipe ini biasanya menggunakan kekuatan mereka jika terjadi kecelakaan atau apapun yang masih sempat dihindari. Pengguna sihir ini tidak banyak, karena kekuatan mereka yang cukup besar dan kuat. Mereka juga cukup ditakuti oleh pengguna sihir lainnya.

Dan terakhir adalah _Parity_ , yaitu keseimbangan. _Parity_ dibedakan lagi menjadi empat kelas, karena penggunaan elemen yang berbeda-beda. _Earth, Wind, Fire,_ dan _Water_. Pengguna sihir _parity_ juga sering disebut pemicu kehancuran, karena jika mereka marah dan menggunakan kekuatan berlebihan, mereka dapat menghancurkan apapun. _Earth_ , mereka dapat memunculkan gempa bumi. _Wind_ , mereka dapat memunculkan topan dan bencana yang berhubungan dengan angin lainnya. _Fire_ , mereka dapat mendatangkan api yang besar, memusnahkan semuanya dengan membakar sekitar, dan pengguna sihir tipe _Fire_ , terkadang bisa mendatangkan Petir. _Water_ , mereka dapat mendatangkan banjir besar. Karena alasan itulah, kelas _Parity_ sedikit dijauhkan dari bangunan utama.

"Jadi, Sakura- _hime_ berada dikelas _Nature, Healing,_ dan _Parity_?" Aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sai- _senpai_. "Wow! Aku tidak menyangka _Queen_ kali ini seseorang yang memegang tiga kelas." Ia tertawa kecil. "Dan, sifatnya juga jauh sekali dari keanggunan para _Queen_ sebelumnya." Tuh, 'kan! Aku juga yakin aku tidak cocok menjadi _Queen_.

"Tapi dia punya semangat yang bagus." Aku menganggkat kepalaku menatap Sasuke- _senpai_. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Ia juga pekerja keras. Menyenangkan. Dan peduli terhadap yang lain." Aku terkesiap. Bagaimana mungkin dia berbicara seperti itu untuk orang yang baru ia kenal hari ini.

"Kurasa Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura- _hime_." Naruto bersiul, menggoda Sasuke. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya.

"Masih ada beberapa dokumen yang belum kita periksa, _King_. Sebaiknya kita membeli makanan dan membawanya ke ruangan." Aku menatapnya datar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia memujiku seperti itu. Apa dia tulus mengatakan itu. Entahlah.

"Hn. _Queen_ -ku benar. Kami harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen hari ini." Sasuke- _senpai_ mengelus pelan kepalaku. Ia tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa nanti." Kami bangkit berdiri, namun ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, menatap teman-temannya. "Jika semua pelajaran sudah selesai, cari aku."

"Yosh! Sampai jumpa nanti, Sakura- _hime_." Dan aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV**_

Ia berlari menyusuri hutan. Tak peduli bagaimana pepohonan dan duri-duri tanaman menyobek kulitnya. Darah tak berhenti keluar dari lengannya yang tampak tertusuk oleh sesuatu yang tajam. Napasnya yang memburu menandakan ia tak lagi sanggup berlari, namun berusaha sekuat tenaga melarikan diri dari sesuatu yang mengejarnya.

Rambut merahnya tampak basah oleh keringat. Di beberapa bagian rambutnya juga terlihat darah yang sudah mengering. Sesekali ia melihat ke belakang. Makhluk itu masih mengejarnya.

Ia tidak bisa menyerah sekarang. Ia tidak ingin mati. Ia tidak akan mati hanya karena makhluk sialan itu. "Sial! Sedikit lagi!"

Ia terus berlari. Kakinya yang sudah terasa sakit terus ia paksakan. Tak peduli bagaimana tanaman rambat yang berduri mengoyak kulit kakinya. Ia tak peduli darah yang keluar di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia hanya ingin hidup.

"Pohon itu!" Ia tersenyum lemah. "Itu tandanya!" Ia semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Meraih sesuatu yang tidak tampak. " _Eintrag_!"

 _ **Normal POV –End**_

* * *

Aku membuka jendela di belakang meja _King_. Menikmati semilir angin musim panas yang menenangkan. Aku bisa mendengar suara-suara hewan yang juga ikut menikmati musim ini.

"Oh! Aku baru tahu kalau di sini ada pohon apel. Apa kau mau, _senpai_?" Aku kembali melihat ke arah Sasuke- _senpai_ , walau tak tampak karena punggung kursinya yang terlalu tinggi. Lagipula, posisinya saat ini sedang membelakangiku.

" _Anata_ , Sakura. Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi." Dia mengabaikan pertanyaanku. _Shannaroo_! "Memangnya sekarang sudah matang? Putiknya saja belum ada."

"Aku bisa memintanya berbuah. Apa _sen-_ " Sasuke- _senpai_ memutar kursinya, menatapku dengan tatapan malas.

"Saat ini, aku adalah _King_ dan kau adalah _**Queen**_ **-ku, Sa-ku-ra**. Jadi ikuti perintahku. Atau kau mau ku jadikan _Queen_ -ku yang sesungguhnya dulu." _Shannaroo_! Lihat itu! Dia bahkan berani berseringai di depanku!

"Tidak, terima kasih, _**a-na-ta**_ **!** Sekarang berhenti menggodaku, dan kembali kerjakan tugasmu." Dia menatapku, menyeringai sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menungguku menyetujui idenya.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan memanggilmu seperti yang kau minta, _senpai_. Tapi tidak di depan umum. Aku hanya akan memanggilmu Sasuke- _Ousama_." Dia terkekeh dan mengangguk.

Ia kembali memutar kursinya. "Aku ingin satu yang berwarna hijau." Pintanya.

Aku menghela napas. Mengarahkan telapak tanganku pada pohon apel dan tersenyum. Aku mengatakannya dalam pikiranku. Sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau muncul dari telapak tanganku, bersamaan dengan ranting pohon yang memanjang. Memberikan buah berwarna hijau yang aku minta. "Terima kasih." Ucapku.

Aku berjalan ke sisi kanan Sasuke- _senpai_ , meletakkan apel yang ia minta. "Ini _, ana-_ "

"Sakura!" Aku terkejut. Sasuke- _senpai_ berdiri secara tiba-tiba dengan wajah serius.

" _Sen- anata_! Kau mengejutkanku. Kenapa berdiri tiba-tiba!?" Aku meneriakinya. Namun ia hanya menatapku serius.

Pintu tiba-tiba dibuka kasar. Seseorang berlari menuju meja _King_. " _King_ , seseorang ditemukan pingsan dengan tubuh penuh luka di depan gerbang utama." Siswa dengan rambut putih bergigi taring itu berbicara dengan tergesa-gesa. Napasnya juga terlihat tidak teratur karena berlari cepat menuju ruangan ini.

"Dan dia sudah ada di ruang medis, 'kan? Bagaimana perkembangannya? Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi. Dan tolong berikan surat ini pada Shizune- _sensei._ Katakan bahwa jika menurutnya itu gawat, sampaikan langsung pada Tsunade- _sensei_." Pemuda itu mengangguk dan segera berlari keluar setelah menutup pintu ruangan.

"Apa yang terjadi, _senpai_? Dan surat apa itu?" Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tolong jelaskan padaku!

Tidak membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke- _senpai_ menarik tanganku untuk ikut berjalan di sampingnya. Ia menggenggam tanganku seperti saat keluar untuk mencari makanan tadi. "Aku hanya mendengar isi pikirannya saat berlari kesini. Jadi dengan cepat aku menulis surat untuk Shizune- _sensei_. Seseorng ditemukan di gerbang utama, tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan kondisi cukup parah. Seseorang yang menemukannya sudah membawanya ke ruangan medis untuk diberikan pertolongan pertama. Kurasa dia seseorang dengan kemampuan sihir juga. Karena dia bisa masuk ke sekolah kita." Aku mengangguk mengerti.

Pintu ruang medis saat ini sudah berada di depan mata. Sasuke- _senpai_ mempercepat langkahnya. Setelah pintu dibuka, seluruh pasang mata yang berada disana menatap kami. Saat aku dan Sasuke - _senpai_ berjalan berdampingan dengan tangan yang masih tergenggam erat, aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik kecil para gadis. Mereka mempertanyakan hubunganku dan Sasuke- _senpai_.

"Semuanya, keluar dari ruangan ini! Sisakan dua medis yang menanganinya! Aku adalah _King_! Jadi jangan pertanyakan lagi hubunganku dan _Queen_. Cepat!" Aku terkesiap. Baru kali ini melihat Sasuke- _senpai_ yang serius akan tugasnya. Orang-orang yang mengelilingi kami segera keluar. Menyisakan sahabatku –Yamanaka Ino, dan Tenten- _senpai_ di ruangan medis.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke- _senpai_ segera bertanya. Kami belum melihat siapa orang itu. Sasuke- _senpai_ sepertinya ingin tahu keadaan orang itu terlebih dahulu sebelum melihatnya secara langsung.

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi siswa yang membawanya mengatakan bahwa ia sudah terlihat tak sadarkan diri di depan gerbang utama. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan yang paling parah adalah lengan kiri dan perut bagian kanan. Sepertinya ia tertusuk benda tajam dan cukup dalam. Tapi kami berhasil menyelamatkannya dari keadaan kritis." Tenten- _senpai_ menjelaskan dengan cukup cepat dan cermat. Sasuke- _senpai_ mengangguk.

"Kau bisa bertanya tentangku nanti, Yamanaka- _san_. Sekarang aku ingin melihat bagaimana keadaannya secara langsung." Ino- _pig_ membelalakkan matanya terkejut.

"Dia bisa membaca pikiran." Aku mengatakannya tanpa suara. Ino tampak kagum dan mengangguk.

"Buka tirainya!" Ino- _pig_ terkejut sekali lagi mendengar perintah mutlak Sasuke- _senpai._

Aku hanya terkekeh, lalu mengikuti Sasuke- _senpai_ karena ia tak sedikitpun melepaskan genggamannya sedari tadi. Ia menatap datar orang yang berbaring di tempat tidur itu. Aku tak bisa melihatnya karena terhalangi tubuh tegapnya. Sadar bahwa aku ingin ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya, ia melepaskannya. Segera setelah aku bergeser untuk melihat keadaan orang tersebut, mataku terbelalak lebar.

Rambut merah berantakan, kelopak mata yang tertutup menghalangi iris yang ku kenali, di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terbalut perban. Aku sungguh terkejut. Tak sadar berjalan mundur beberapa langkah. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan ketiga orang di ruangan itu mengarah padaku, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku menutup mulutku yang menganga tak percaya. Nama itu akhirnya keluar dari mulutku. Tidak keras, namun aku tahu Sasuke- _senpai_ mengetahuinya.

"... Sa-sori..." karena setelah aku mengucapkan nama itu, ia...

"kau kenal dia, _hime_?"

* * *

 _To be Continued_

 **A/N :**

Update nya kelamaan banget yaa! u.u

Sadar kok sebenernya, tapi ya mau gimana~ Bahkan cerita yang lain masih on going~

Minta pengertiannya aja dari reader ya, saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya tugas akhir kuliah (buat buku/skripsi). Jadi ya gitu, kalau ada waktu lanjut. Kalau ada ide, lanjut. Kalo nge-stuck di tigas akhir, lanjut. Pokoknya doain secepatnya saya selesai ya~ Jadi bisa lanjut buat lagi.. Tapi doakan saya bisa lanjut ke sekolah lagi ya XD hahahaha

Pokoknya, makasih yang udah nge fav, follow, dan berikan review! Saya seneng bacanya~ Hahahaha

Nah, ini yang kedua! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review yaaaa! ^^

 _ **Enjoyed! Mind to RnR?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuSaku_

 _Rate :_ _T_

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **魔法の学校**

 **(Mahou no gakkou)**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

" _We do not need magic to transform our world. We carry all of the power we need inside ourselves already."  
― __J.K. Rowling_

 _._

 _ **-Sasuke POV**_

Dua hari berlalu tanpa masalah. Dengan cepat aku menyelesaikan masalah pada dokumen-dokumen yang ada. Sejenak aku melihat Sakura di tempat duduknya. Aku sedikit khawatir akan keadaan Sakura yang dua hari ini terlihat murung. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan komentar-komentar pedas yang aku keluarkan. Sejak kami melihat siapa orang yang ditemukan tergeletak tak berdaya di depan gerbang utama itu, Sakura terlihat sedih. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat kami melihat pemuda Sasori itu. Ada kilatan tak percaya dan juga sedih di mata Sakura. Bahkan aku bisa mendengar isi pikirannya.

 _ **-Flashback on**_

" _Kenapa Sasori bisa ada di sini? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa-_ "

"Kau kenal dia, _hime_?" Seketika Sakura menatapku dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan keterkejutan. Ia tak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia berbicara, namun tidak dari mulutnya.

" _Dia... ya! Aku mengenalnya. Dia teman kecilku,_ senpai _. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"_ Ia terlihat sangat khawatir. Setelah melihatku cukup lama, ia kembali melihat pemuda itu. Berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Tinggalkan kami, Yamanaka, Tenten." Aku memberi perintah pada dua orang selain kami. Aku tidak mau orang-orang melihat Sakura seperti ini. Tidak, bukan karena aku suka atau peduli padanya. Dia adalah _Queen_ yang menjadi pasanganku saat ini. Aku tidak mau _image_ -nya yang ceria hancur karena ia terlihat seperti ini. _Queen_ tidak boleh terlihat lemah, apalagi saat ini dia adalah pasanganku.

" _Sasori, apa yang terjadi padamu?_ " Aku berjalan ke arah Sakura yang tengah duduk di samping pemuda itu. Sakura menggenggam tangannya yang terbalit perban. Gadis ini bahkan menangis untuknya. Untuk apa? Apa karena ia teman sejak kecilnya?

Aku menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Ia terkejut. " _Senpai_!?" Aku tak mempedulikan teriakannya, hanya terus menariknya menjauh dari pemuda itu, dari tempat itu.

Saat kami keluar dari ruangan itu, aku bisa mendengar bisik-bisik mereka yang bingung akan sikapku yang menarik Sakura. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Sakura menangis di tempat itu.

Aku mempercepat langkahku saat melihat pintu ruang _King_ dan _Queen_. Saat kami masuk dan setelah pintu tertutup, aku menyeret Sakura menjauh dari pintu itu. Aku melepaskannya saat kami berada di tengah ruangan. Gadis itu mengaduh sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya. "Apa yang _senpai_ lakukan!?" Ia berteriak marah padaku.

"Tugasmu, mengawasiku mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen ini." Aku berujar datar, menatapnya tanpa rasa iba. Sejenak aku merasa kasihan karena menariknya terlalu kuat. Tapi aku tidak mau dia berpikir bahwa aku mengkhawatirkannya. "Aku akan memberimu izin untuk melihatnya jika mereka mengatakan dia baik-baik saja dan sudah sadar." Aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri menuju meja _King_. Dia menatapku. Aku tahu Sakura merasa bingung karena sikapku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. _Toh_ , memang tugasnya seperti itu, 'kan?

 _ **-Flashback off**_

"Mahkota tidak memintamu menjadi _Queen_ hanya untuk membuatmu bermalas-malasan, _hime_. Kau punya tugasmu!" Aku menegaskan suaraku. Berjalan mendekati mejanya dengan beberapa dokumen di tangan.

"Aku sudah membaca semuanya, dan memberikan catatan kecil disana. Kita tidak akan mengembalikan dokumen-dokumen itu sebelum kau memberikan idemu." Sakura menatapku. Tatapannya terlihat kosong. Ia mengangguk dan membuka dokumen-dokumen itu. Ia tidak membaca, hanya melihat kesembarang arah. Sekali lagi untuk dua hari ini aku menghela napas.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku ingin kau setidaknya menyelesaikan 2 dari dokumen-dokumen itu saat aku kembali." Dia hanya mengangguk. Ketika aku menutup pintu, aku bisa mendengar isi pikirannya dari luar.

" _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Bagaimana keadaan Sasori?_ " Aku menghela napas. Bagaimana caranya aku membuat Sakura melupakan kekhawatirannya?

"Oh ya!? Kau melihat Sasori menggerakkan jarinya? Oh! Aku rasa dia akan bangun sebentar lagi. Aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen ini dulu! Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke- _senpai_! Terima kasih." Aku mendengarnya berbicara. Mungkin dengan burung kecil yang selalu datang menemuinya. Aku menghela napas sejenak, lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _ **-Sasuke POV End**_

* * *

Aku menyelesaikan lebih dari dua dokumen dengan catatan kecil yang ku tinggalkan di dalamnya. Beberapa kali aku juga melihat catatan kecil yang Sasuke- _senpai_ tinggalkan. Tulisannya kecil dan juga rapi. Aku sedikit tidak percaya dia punya tulisan yang bagus, karena beberapa anak laki-laki yang ku kenal punya tulisan tangan yang buruk.

 _Tambahan : Minta beberapa kelas membuat_ stand _makanan tradisional dan permainan. Jika setiap kelas membuat satu_ stand _itu lebih baik –_

Aku tersenyum saat melihat catatan kecilnya pada dokumen permintaan berdirinya stand. Aku jadi teringat saat kami pertama kali bertemu dan dia mengatakan jika dia tidak ingin menjadi seorang _King_. Dan sekarang, lihatlah! Dia benar-benar serius menjalaninya. Sasuke- _senpai_ ternyata tidak seseram rumornya. Oh, dan dia juga ternyata orang yang cukup lucu, jika dipikir-pikir.

"Aku bisa mendengar isi pikiranmu, _hime_." Aku tersentak kaget saat pintu terbuka diikuti suara Sasuke- _senpai_. Aku berdeham pelan, mengembalikan ekspresi **ketahuan-karena-memikirkannya** ke ekspresi biasa.

Aku tertawa canggung. "Aku sudah membaca beberapa dokumen yang _senpai_ berikan." Aku berujar masih dengan senyum canggung di wajah.

Dia menatapku sejenak dan berjalan ke mejaku. Mampus! Aku benar-benar malu! Aku bahkan tidak berani menatap matanya karena malu.

"Sakura." Aku meliriknya takut-takut. " _A-na-ta_." Ia mengejanya. "Jangan lupakan itu." Aku meneguk ludah.

"I-iya, _sen- anata._ "

"Bagus." Ia tersenyum tipis. "Ini untukmu." Dia menaruh kantong plastik kecil berisi susu _strawberry_ dan roti isi _cream strawberry_. Wow! Dari mana _senpai_ ini tahu aku suka _strawberry_? "Aku tahu dari temanmu yang berisik itu." Jawabnya.

"Dari si _pig_? Bagaimana bisa?" Aku penasaran sekarang.

"Saat aku akan keluar dari ruang medis, dia memberi tahuku. Dia bilang kau suka apapun yang berhubungan dengan _strawberry_ dan makanan manis. Tapi lebih suka _strawberry._ " Tunggu! Jadi tadi _senpai_ keluar sebentar untuk pergi ke ruang medis? "Ya. Dan temanmu itu sudah sadar." Dia berjalan ke arah mejanya.

" _Wha_ \- benarkah!?" Tanpa sadar aku memukul keras meja sambil berdiri. Aku yakin wajahku kini terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hn."

" _Sen- anata_ , boleh aku menjenguknya sekarang?" Aku tersenyum manis. Berlari mendekati meja _senpai_. Aku bahkan tak segan-segan menggenggam tangannya. Ah! Aku benar-benar senang!

"Habiskan dulu makananmu." Aku kembali berlari ke mejaku dengan wajah sumringah, dan kembali lagi ke meja _King_. " _Sen-anata,_ kaumau?" Aku memberikan separuh rotiku.

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Ia berujar datar.

"Ha!? Kenapa? Makanan manis itu enak tahu." Oke, aku baru tahu sekarang, jika ada orang yang tidak suka makanan manis. "Sebaiknya _senpai- etto,_ maksudku _anata_. Sebaiknya kau coba sedikit." Aku memaksa, memberinya separuh dari separuh roti yang tadi ku potong untuknya.

Ia menatapku sejenak, mengambilnya. Aku menatapnya intens. Ayo _senpai_ , kau pasti akan suka itu. Dia menggigitnya. Mengunyah dan merasakannya. "Bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk."

"Enak, 'kan?" Aku tersenyum. "Nah, ayo makan lagi." Aku memberinya lagi. Tapi dia dengan pelan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aku lebih suka jika kau beri tomat, Sakura." Dia terbatuk. Sepertinya Sasuke- _senpai_ memang tidak suka makanan manis. Aku tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah." Aku diam sejenak, duduk di tepi mejanya. "Tapi, terima kasih, _senpai_." Aku menatapnya, tersenyum lebar. " _Sen-_ " Dia menatapku malas. Uh-oh! Aku salah memanggilnya.

"Maksudku _anata._ Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Bahkan dengan repot membawakanku makanan seperti ini." Aku tersenyum, sedikit menunduk. Aku tahu dia menatapku sekarang.

Setelah menghela napas pelan, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya. "Sasori kehilangan keluarganya saat dia berumur 4 tahun." Sasuke- _senpai_ menatapku datar. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya menghela napas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi. Aku tahu ia akan mendengarkan ceritaku. Bagaimana aku tahu? Entahlah, aku hanya merasa ia akan mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Saat itu kami sedang melihat bunga sakura di hutan tempat ayah dan ibu dulu bertemu. Mereka bilang, mereka akan memberitahuku tempat rahasia mereka berdua. Tapi hari itu juga mungkin menjadi takdir untuk Sasori bertemu dengan kami." Aku tersenyum sedih mengingat hal itu.

- _ **Flashback on**_

Aku berlari di sekitar pohon Sakura sambil tertawa. Ayah mengejarku seakan-akan ia adalah seekor srigala lapar yang ingin menyantapku. Ibu duduk tak jauh di bawah pohon Sakura, membuka bekal makanan yang ia siapkan untuk kami makan bersama. Tak jauh dari pohon sakura itu, sebuah padang rumput liar terbentang yang juga dikelilingi pohon-pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran.

Aku berlari cukup jauh dari ayah, karena sebelumnya ia membiarkanku lari lebih dulu. Ia bahkan memperlambat laju larinya. Saat ibu memanggil kami, ayah lebih dulu berlari ke arah ibu. Ayah bahkan tidak repot-repot mengejarku dan hanya berteriak memanggil.

"Sakura! Makanannya sudah siap. Ayo kembali! Atau ayah habiskan semuanya!" Aku bisa mendengar ayah tertawa saat aku berteriak kesal. Tapi aku juga tidak membuang-buang waktu dan mengejar ayah.

Namun, saat aku mendengar suara isakan tangis seseorang, aku sontak berhenti dan kembali memutar tubuh menghadap salah satu pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar.

"Ayah! Aku mendengar seseorang menangis."Aku berteriak memanggil ayah tanpa repot-repot membalik tubuhku. Seketika, ayah sudah berada di sebelahku dan menggendongku. "Ayah, sepertinya ada seseorang di sana." Aku menunjuk salah satu pohon Sakura. Ayah mengangguk dan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya sendiri, mengisyaratkan agar aku diam sejenak.

Saat kami mengitari pohon dengan perlahan, kami menemukan seorang anak kecil yang tampak seumuran denganku sedang menangis. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan di sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka gores. Baju putih polosnya juga penuh dengan bercak darah yang mengering dan juga pasir. Ia bahkan tak mengenakan sepatu, dan celananya juga terlihat sobek disana sini. Ayah terkejut dan sontak menurunkanku. Ia mengangkat anak kecil itu. Aku tidak marah, aku bahkan merasa kasihan padanya. Ayah menarikku dan berlari kecil ke arah ibu.

" _Anata_ , siapa anak ini?" Ibu juga terkejut, namun dengan cepat mengeluarkan sihir penyembuhnya. Anak itu terlihat kesakitan, namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia terlihat lebih baik dan tertidur.

"Sakura mendengarnya menangis di salah satu pohon disana. Sebaiknya kita beri dia makanan. Kita bisa menanyainya saat dia sedang makan." Ibu mengangguk mengikuti perkataan ayah. Aku terdiam cukup lama, mengamatinya. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sudah menarik baju ayah.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Aku mengangguk, namun mataku masih terfokus padanya. Ia benar-benar kasihan.

Tidak lama berselang, anak itu bangun dan terlihat terkejut. Namun ibu dan ayah hanya tersenyum dan memberikannya _onigiri_ yang ibu bawa. Sesaat, dia hanya diam dan menatap kami. Namun saat matanya bertemu dengan mataku, ia berkedip dan mengambil _onigiri_ itu dari tangan ibu. Ayah tersenyum, dan aku akhirnya tertawa.

"Siapa namamu?" Aku bertanya dengan senyum manis.

"Sasori. Akasuna Sasori" Ucapnya datar. Ia memperhatikanku cukup lama. Kemudian ia beralih pada ayah dan ibu yang bertanya padanya.

"Aku tidak punya ayah dan ibu. Mereka sudah meninggal. Paman dan bibiku mengusirku. Dan aku tidak tahu lagi harus kemana." Dia menangis. Lama, hingga ayah merasa kesulitan menenangkannya.

Aku merasa sedih untuknya. Sepertinya ia anak yang baik. "Bagaimana kalau Sasori- _kun_ tinggal bersama kita?" Aku menatap ibu dan ayah bergantian. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Sasori- _kun_ , Sakura." Dan aku tersenyum saat Sasori mengangguk. Air matanya tak henti keluar, namun ia tersenyum senang.

- _ **Flashback off**_

"Jadi saat aku melihat Sasori disini, aku benar-benar terkejut. Padahal ayah dan ibu sudah mengirimnya ke sekolah ternama di luar Jepang. Kami bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padanya tentang sekolah sihir ini." Aku menunduk.

"Dia bahkan juga tidak tahu kalau aku, ayah, dan juga ibu punya kekuatan sihir." Sasuke- _senpai_ duduk tegap. Aku terkejut dan sontak menatapnya saat ia menarik sebelah tanganku.

"Dia juga punya sihir, Sakura." Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Aku menatap Sasuke- _senpai_ tak percaya.

"Dua hari ini, aku selalu datang ke ruang medis untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Tsunade- _sensei_ dan Shizune- _sensei_ juga ikut." Dia menatapku. Meremas pelan tanganku yang ia genggam. "Mereka mengatakan bahwa temanmu itu juga punya sihir. Karena itulah, dia bisa masuk ke sekolah kita." Sasuke- _senpai_ menghela napas.

Aku benar-benar terkejut. Sudah 12 tahun kami tinggal bersama dan aku bahkan tidak tahu dia punya sihir. Ayah dan ibu bahkan juga tidak tahu hal itu. "Itu hal yang wajar, Sakura. Anak itu memiliki sihir yang ditakuti orang-orang." Aku semakin melebarkan mataku tak percaya.

"Dia pengguna sihir tipe _Void_."

* * *

Aku menatap Sasori cukup lama. Sesekali aku tersenyum karena ia mengatakan bahwa ia merindukanku. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya pada apa yang Sasuke- _senpai_ katakan.

" _Dia pengguna sihir tipe_ Void _."_

Apa itu benar? Sasori pengguna sihir tipe _Void_?

"... ra"

"... kura"

"Sakura!" Aku terkejut. Sasori melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Kau kenapa _bengong_?" Aku tersenyum kikuk.

"Aku hanya tidak percaya kau ada disini, Sasori- _kun_. Bagaimana bisa?" Aku ingin tahu!

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku tidak begitu ingat. Tapi entah kenapa saat aku akan memasuki tempat ini, aku merasa bahwa aku tahu." Dia menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Dan saat itu, aku juga mendengar suara pintu di buka.

"Oh! Kau juga disini, _Queen_?" Tsunade- _sensei_ masuk diikuti Shizune- _sensei_ dan Sasuke- _senpai_. Aku mengangguk dan menatap sekilas Sasuke- _senpai_.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, nak?" Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan membiarkan Shizune- _sensei_ mengambil alih tempatku sebelumnya. Ia dengan cekatan memeriksa keadaan Sasori.

"Aku baik-baik saja. _Ngomong-ngomong_ , siapa kalian?" Sasori menatap mereka satu persatu dengan wajah bingung.

"Oh, maafkan kami. Aku Tsunade. Kepala sekolah di sekolah ini." Tsunade- _sensei_ tersenyum tipis. "Yang memeriksamu itu, wakilku. Shizune. Anak laki-laki itu, Sasuke. Dia _King_ di sekolah ini. Dan di sebelahnya, temanmu itu adalah pasangannya. Ia adalah _Queen_." Sasori membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Tunggu! _Queen_!?"

"Maksudnya pengganti OSIS, Sasori. Hanya saja disini tidak ada OSIS dan digantikan oleh _King_ dan _Queen_." Aku tersenyum, menjelaskan.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya saat kau pulih." Sasuke- _senpai_ bersuara. Aku menatapnya sejenak, kemudian kembali beralih pada Sasori yang menatapnya cukup tajam. "Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat, _Queen_ tidak akan selalu datang menjengukmu. Karena dia pasanganku dan dia punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia lakukan bersama _ **ku**_." Sasuke- _senpai_ menatap Sasori datar. Tapi Sasori tampak cukup keberatan dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kami ada urusan lain. Jadi kami harus permisi lebih dulu." Tsunade- _sensei_ mengangguk, begitu juga dengan Shizune- _sensei_. Aku menatap Sasori saat Sasuke- _senpai_ menarikku keluar.

Saat pintu ruang medis tertutup, Sasuke- _senpai_ berhenti dan menatapku cukup lama hingga, "Sakura. Aku minta kau berhati-hati terhadapnya." Aku cukup terkejut akan ucapan Sasuke- _senpai_. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan balasan apapun. Kenapa!?

"Mulai hari ini, saat kau akan menemuinya, aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Dan aku, hanya bisa terdiam saat Sasuke- _senpai_ mengatakannya dengan raut serius yang tak terbaca.

* * *

 _To be Continued_

 **A/N :**

WOW! Tumben update cepet! Eaaaakkk~~ Entah kenapa tiba-tiba inspirasi mengalir, yeaaah /banzaii!/ XD

Tapi masih sedikit ya chappie ini~ /sadar/ :")

But, Makasih nih buat yang udah ngedoain skripsi lancar dan ide lancar~ XD Aku terhura bacanyaa! :") /Huhuhu

Eits, dan makasih jugaaaaa buat yang udah nge fav, follow, dan berikan review! Saya seneng bacanya~ /hahahha/ selalu itu/ XD

Nah, ini buat _minna-san_! Uh-oh! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kotak review yaa~~ XD

 _ **Enjoyed! Mind to RnR?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuSaku_

 _Rate :_ _T_

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **魔法の学校**

 **(Mahou no gakkou)**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

" _We do not need magic to transform our world. We carry all of the power we need inside ourselves already."  
― __J.K. Rowling_

 _._

Aku menemani Sasori di akhir pekan. Aku juga sudah meminta izin pada Sasuke- _senpai_ sebelumnya. Ia berkata untuk berhati-hati, dan memintaku untuk membawa Sasori bersantai ke bukit di belakang asrama, agar Sasuke- _senpai_ bisa memantau kami.

Aku masih tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa aku harus berhati-hati pada keluargaku sendiri. Sasuke- _senpai_ tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menyuruhku berhati-hati pada Sasori. Sebenarnya aku sangat butuh penjelasan. Tapi mengingat Sasuke- _senpai_ mengatakan bahwa akan ada saatnya untuk aku mengetahui semuanya, aku menyerah dan melakukan apapun yang ia katakan untuk saat ini.

"Sakura, sebenarnya tempat apa ini?" Aku meliriknya. Ia masih menatap pemandangan di bawah bukit. Pemandangan kota yang cukup indah. Aku bahkan akan sangat senang berada disini untuk waktu yang lama hanya untuk melihat pemandangan kota di bawah sana.

"Sekolah, Sasori." Aku tersenyum saat ia menatapku. Ia menghela napas dan kembali menatap pemandangan kota di bawah sana.

"Sekolah, ya?" Ia diam cukup lama. Aku bisa lihat senyum lemah di wajahnya. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat sekolah seaneh ini." Dia melirikku. Aku tidak terkejut, hanya tersenyum kikuk. Aku tahu dia akan mengatakan hal itu.

Ah! Aku butuh Sasuke- _senpai_. Apa yang harus ku lakukan _senpai_? Apa yang harus ku katakan?

" _Katakan saja padanya yang sejujurnya. Lambat laun dia akan tahu juga._ " Sasuke- _senpai_ berbicara. Aku tersenyum geli.

Setelah sebelumnya meminta izin menemani Sasori, Sasuke- _senpai_ mengubah mahkotaku menjadi anting yang hanya tinggal dijepit di telingaku. Ia mangatakan itu akan menjadi alat bantu untuknya berbicara denganku karena aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengannya tanpa alat bantu.

Aku menghela napas sebelum menjawab Sasori. "Ini adalah sekolah sihir, Sasori." Aku tersenyum. Sasori tampak terkejut. Ia menatapku lama, seakan-akan mencari kebohongan dalam perkataanku.

Aku menadahkan tanganku, meminta salah satu pohon terdekat memberikan buahnya padaku. _Peach,_ yang saat itu memilih untuk memberikan buahnya. Sasori cukup terkejut ketika itu terjadi. Dahan pohon memanjang, melepaskan buahnya dari dahannya, dan menjatuhkannya di atas tanganku.

"Kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena kau juga pengendali, Sasori. Sama sepertiku dan yang lainnya yang berada di sekolah ini." Aku memberikan buah persik tadi padanya. Ia melirikku dan buah persik itu bergantian. "Buah itu sudah matang."

" _Dia berpikir kau memberinya racun_." Sasuke- _senpai_ kembali berbicara di telingaku.

"Ah! Itu tidak beracun. Kau lihat sendiri, 'kan? Itu baru saja diberikan langsung oleh pohonnya." Sasori kini melihatku. Ia membelah buah itu. "Aku tidak mungkin meracuni keluargaku sendiri." Aku tersenyum kikuk.

"Jadi apa kau juga bisa baca pikiran?" Sasori kini menyeringai. Ia tampak kembali pada dirinya yang semula. Aku tertawa dan menggeleng.

"Tidak." Dia mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu aku berpikir kau memberiku racun?" Ia diam sejenak, berpikir. Namun kemudian seringaiannya semakin mengembang. "Atau seseorang berada di sekitar kita saat ini? Dia bisa menghilang?" Aku tertawa.

"Tidak, tidak! Itu hanya intuisi." Sasori tersenyum dan kembali mengangguk.

"Jadi," ia diam cukup lama. Aku menunggu, "apa orang tuamu juga bisa sihir?" Aku menghela napas dan mengangguk. "Ah! Tentu saja. Tidak mungkin kau bisa sihir jika orang tuamu tidak bisa." Ia tertawa pelan.

"Oh ya, aku juga ingin bertanya tentang _King_ dan _Queen_." Ia tidak lagi menaruh perhatian pada pemandangan di depan kami dan buah persiknya. Sasori bahkan mengubah posisi duduknya menghadapku. "Apa kalian menikah? Atau-" Aku sontak terkejut. Terbatuk karena menjilat ludahku sendiri. _Iuwh_!

"Tidak!-"

"- _Ya_." Si bodoh ini! Aku merutuki Sasuke- _senpai_ karena berbicara di telingaku. Ia merusak konsentrasiku. _"Kau bisa bilang kita sudah menikah. Itu juga cukup bagus._ " Sabar Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak! _King_ dan _Queen_ itu hanya pengganti OSIS. Di sekolah ini, _King_ dan _Queen_ dipilih oleh dua mahkota. Aku tidak tahu pasti siapa yang membuat mahkota ini, tapi guna _King_ dan _Queen_ juga menjadi pengganti Kepala Sekolah. Jadi, jika terjadi sesuatu dengan para murid, mereka bisa berkonsultasi dan memberitahunya pada _King_ dan _Queen_. Jika _King_ dan _Queen_ tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dan merasa masalah tersebut terlalu sulit, Kepala sekolah akan turun pada saat itu." Aku tersenyum, menjelaskan sedikit panjang. Aku bisa mendengar Sasuke- _senpai_ mendengus di telingaku.

"Ah. Ku pikir kalian adalah pasangan." Sasori tersenyum cukup lebar. Sepertinya dia cukup senang tahu bahwa aku bukan pasangan Sasuke- _senpai_.

Aku baru akan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan itu, tapi Sasuke- _senpai_ lebih dulu berbicara.

" _Jangan katakan apapun tentang pasangan, padanya. Akan lebih baik jika dia berpikir kita berpacaran."_ Aku mengerutkan keningku. Bingung. _"Kau akan tahu nanti."_

"Ta-tapi aku menyukai Sasuke- _senpai_." Aku akhirnya berbicara asal.

" _Bagus_. _Dan katakan padanya aku juga menyukaimu. Kita baru berpacaran kemarin_." Si bodoh ini. _"Aku tahu kau mengatakanku bodoh, Sayang. Aku akan menghukummu nanti. Jadi katakan sekarang. Dia mulai tidak percaya."_ Aku tersenyum paksa. Sial.

"Da-dan Sasuke- _senpai_ juga menyukaiku." Aku memperlihatkan reaksi malu-malu. "Kami baru berpacaran kemarin."

"Dia memaksamu?" Sasori berkata datar. Tapi aku tidak terkejut. Kami tinggal bersama sejak saat ia ditemukan. Sedikit banyaknya, ia pasti tahu bahwa aku berbohong.

"Dia tidak berbohong. Dan aku tidak memaksanya." Sasuke- _senpai_ akhirnya memilih untuk muncul. Kenapa kau muncul di saat yang tidak tepat, _senpai_? "Sepertinya kalian menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua hari ini. Boleh aku bergabung?" Aku menatap Sasuke- _senpai_ sedikit tajam.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan tidak. Tapi mengingat kau adalah _King_ dan pasangan Sakura. Baiklah. Aku juga ingin bertanya banyak hal." Sasuke- _senpai_ dan Sasori tersenyum tipis bersamaan. Aku bisa melihat kilatan aneh di mata mereka.

"Bagus." Dan kami duduk bertiga di kursi panjang itu dengan Sasuke- _senpai_ yang duduk di tengah.

* * *

 _ **-Normal POV**_

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah kembali ke ruangan _King_ dan _Queen_ setelah sebelumnya mengantar Sasori ke ruang medis. Sasuke memberitahunya banyak hal. Pemuda raven itu bahkan membohonginya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia dan Sakura tengah menjalin hubungan. Masih belum jelas apa yang menjadi penyebab Sasuke menjauhkan Sakura dari pemuda merah itu, tapi Sasuke sangat tahu bahwa dia adalah pemuda yang berbahaya. Tsunade dan Shizune bahkan meminta Sasuke untuk terus memantau perkembangan pemuda merah itu.

"Belum saatnya Sakura. Kau akan segera tahu jika semuanya menjadi jelas. Aku, Shizune _-sensei_ dan Tsunade- _sensei_ perlu info lebih banyak tentang anak itu." Sasuke membuka suara saat ia mendengar isi pikiran Sakura. Gadis itu sangat ingin tahu kenapa ia harus dijauhkan dari Sasori. Pasalnya sejak dulu, mereka tidak mengalami kejadian apapun. Sasori bahkan tampak baik-baik saja dan tidak berbahaya.

"Itu karena dirinya yang sekarang juga tidak sadar jika dia pengguna _Void_. Kau hanya harus tahu ini, dia memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda." Sakura tampak terkejut saat Sasuke mengatakannya. Sasuke hanya menatap datar gadis itu, menatap perubahan raut wajahnya. Walau ia tidak perlu melakukannya karena sudah tahu pasti dari membaca pikiran gadis gulali itu, ia tetap melakukannya. Melihat perubahan raut wajah Sakura menjadi hal baru yang menyenangkan untuknya. "Aku hanya baru mendapat info itu dari Tsunade- _sensei_." Sakura masih tak bergeming. Ia masih terkejut. "Karena itu aku memintamu berhati-hati."

'Tapi kenapa?" Sakura akhirnya bersuara.

"Karena kau target yang sangat mudah dilumpuhkan. Kau mempercayainya. Kau bisa dilumpuhkan karena kepercayaanmu itu." Sasuke akhirnya mengambil satu batu permata berwarna biru laut di laci mejanya.

"Kemari!" Ia menyuruh Sakura mendekat. Gadis itu masih tampak bingung. Bahkan saat ia akan berjalan dari tempat duduk Sasuke, ia tersandung kaki meja.

Setelah gadis itu mendekat, Sasuke menariknya, mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. " _Senpai_!?" Sakura terkejut. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. Ia bahkan tak peduli bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini.

"Berikan mahkotamu." Sakura masih terkejut, tapi ia tetap memberikan mahkotanya yang berupa anting pada pemuda itu. Ia mengubah mahkota Sakura menjadi cincin yang mengikat batu permata kecil itu.

"Tanganmu." Sasuke memerintah. Gadis itu tampak semakin bingung. Ia bahkan tak bisa berpikir lagi karena sedang duduk di pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Sakura. Ia menyeringai tipis. " _Perfect_." Ia menatap gadis itu yang memerah. "Sekarang kita sudah bertunangan."

" _WTF!?_ " Sakura hampir bangkit dari duduknya, tetapi Sasuke menahan. Pemuda raven itu tertawa. "Aku bercanda, Sakura. Kau terlalu tegang. Kau memikirkan hal aneh karena duduk di pangkuanku?" Sakura menatapnya tajam, merutuki pemuda itu dalam hati.

"Kita tampak seperti pasangan suami istri sekarang." Sasuke lagi-lagi bercanda. Setelah puas tertawa, ia berdeham, mengembalikan keseriusannya. "Oke, lupakan! Aku akan membakar kita berdua sekarang."

"Hah!?" Sakura semakin tidak mengerti. Ia tampak terkejut saat Sasuke mengeluarkan api biru dari jemarinya. " _Senpai,_ kau mau apa!?" Sakura hampir memukul Sasuke jika pemuda itu tidak langsung menyelimuti mereka berdua dengan api birunya.

"Tidak panas, 'kan?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sebenarnya ini apa? _Senpai_ ingin menunjukkan kehebatan?" Sakura tampak sedikit kesal. Sedang serius seperti ini, kenapa si _senpai_ bodohnya itu malah sok hebat?

"Terima kasih cacianmu, Sakura. Seharian ini aku tidak mendengar kata _anata_ darimu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tapi Sakura tahu ini akan menjadi mimpi buruknya. "Dan aku tidak menunjukkan kehebatan. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, tapi kau akan tahu sebentar lagi." Sasuke sekali lagi merubah ekspresinya, terlihat serius. "Sekarang pikirkan masa lalumu dengan si merah itu." Walau tampak bingung, Sakura memikirknya.

Di depan sana, semuanya kembali terulang, masa lalunya bersama Sasori, dimana saat itu mereka berumur tujuh tahun. Mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu berlibur di villa milik keluarga Haruno. Saat itu Sakura dan Sasori sedang berada di danau di tengah hutan, bermain air dengan hanya pakaian renang. Sasori bahkan melompat dari atas batu yang cukup tinggi dengan ban pelampung di sekitar pinggangnya.

" _Yahoooo!"_ Sasori kecil berteriak. Sakura kecil tertawa saat air hasil lompatan Sasori mengenai wajahnya.

" _Sasori, gantian! Aku juga ingin mencoba!"_ Sasori memberikan pelampungnya pada Sakura. Gadis kecil itu naik ke atas batu yang tidak terlalu tinggi, melompat di dekat Sasori. Mereka tertawa bersama.

"Sampai sekarang pun masih datar saja, ya." Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. Gadis itu tahu kemana arah pembicaraan pemuda itu. "Tapi kau tetap terlihat lucu, _Hime_." Gadis itu memerah. Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Ia sangat tahu apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu sekarang.

"Apa kita bisa kembali lagi? Mungkin di waktu yang berbeda?" Sakura masih memerah. Tapi ia cukup terlihat kesal. " _Nope_." Sasuke tersenyum cukup manis. "Nah, kapan kalian selesai bermain air?" Sasuke tampak terlihat kesal. Gadis itu tak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi ia tidak begitu peduli.

"Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi. Ayah akan datang memanggil karena kami bermain terlalu lama." Sakura tertawa saat Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Astaga! Percepat sekarang!" Sakura terkekeh, namun ia tetap melakukan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Kizashi Haruno datang memanggil. Namun seketika ia berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua. Mereka terkejut.

"Kenapa ayahmu berhenti?" Sakura mengangkat bahu. Ia tampak berpikir. "Tapi, memang saat itu ayah berhenti memandang sesuatu disini. Ayah tersenyum." Kizashi tersenyum.

"Lihat!" Sakura kemudian terkejut. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata membulat sempurna. "Atau ayah bisa melihat kita berdua?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut, tapi ia tak memperlihatkannya. Ia mencoba membaca pikiran Kizashi, tapi ia tak bisa. _Aneh._ Pikirnya.

" _Ayah_! _Ada apa? Kenapa ayah senyum-senyum sendiri di sana?_ " Suara Sakura kecil menyadarkan mereka. Bahkan Kizashi menatap putri kecilnya.

" _Oh, maaf."_ Kizashi terkekeh pelan menatap kedua anak kecil itu. Ia berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. _Nah, cukup sudah! Sekarang waktunya kalian naik. Kalian sudah bermain air cukup lama. Ayo, Sasori. Kau juga, gadis kecil."_ Sakura kecil menggembungkan pipinya.

" _Ayah tidak seru_!" Walau begitu, Sakura kecil tetap saja menurut.

"Kau ternyata penurut sejak kecil ya." Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Sakura hanya melirik pemuda itu bosan. "Tapi aku penasaran apa yang dikatakan ayah saat kami akan kembali ke villa. Dia seperti bergumam sendiri. Saat aku bertanya, ayah hanya tertawa, tidak berkata apapun." Sakura menjadi serius. Ia menarik Sasuke sedikit mendekat pada ketiga orang dari masa lalunya.

" _Sebaiknya lakukan secepat mungkin, kalian tidak akan tahu rasanya sesakit apa."_ Sakura terkejut, begitu juga Sasuke. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Ayahnya memang bisa melihat mereka.

" _Ayah bilang apa?_ " Sakura kecil menatap ayahnya. Namun pria paruh baya itu hanya tertawa, menarik Sakura dan Sasori kecil dari sana.

"Ini gila!" Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Pemuda itu juga terkejut, namun apa yang dikatakan ayah Sakura lebih memenuhi otaknya.

"Kita harus membakar Sasori." Sasuke tak mempedulikan keterkejutan Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan tak bisa mengatakan apapun. "Kau ingat perkataan ayahmu? Dia tahu si merah itu memiliki sihir." Sakura tak dapat berpikir, bahkan mulutnya tak bisa mengeluarkan perkataan apapun. "Kita harus cari tahu masa lalunya sekarang. Ayahmu mengizinkan kita." Sasuke menunggu keputusan Sakura sejenak. Setelah gadis itu mengangguk, mereka berlari mengejar Sasori kecil ke villa.

* * *

Sasuke tahu ini akan terasa menyakitkan. Si merah itu tak punya batu permata seperti yang ia berikan pada Sakura. Dia akan merasa kesakitan selama mereka membakarnya.

"Aku akan mulai. Saat ia mulai terbakar, kita harus tetap berada dekat dengannya." Sakura mengangguk.

Mereka melirik Sasori kecil yang tengah bermain bersama Sakura kecil. Sasuke menatap kedua anak kecil itu, sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura, sedangkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, mengeluarkan api biru untuk membakar Sasori kecil.

Mereka mendekati Sasori kecil, membakar ujung rambutnya hingga seluruh tubuhnya terbakar. Sasori menjerit, ia merasa sangat kepanasan. Sakura kecil mendekatinya, terlihat berkaca-kaca. Seketika ayah dan ibu Sakura datang. Pria paruh baya itu tak lagi menaruh perhatian pada mereka berdua. Entah karena dia sudah tidak lagi melihat mereka, atau karena ia tidak bisa fokus karena jeritan Sasori kecil. Lagi pula, selain mereka berdua, semua orang yang berada di sana tidak dapat melihat api biru yang Sasuke keluarkan.

" _Panas_!" Teriaknya. Sasori kecil menangis. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk menghentikan Sasuke saat itu juga. Tapi ketika Sasuke menatapnya, ia tahu ia tidak bisa menghentikan kegiatan itu.

" _Ibu, tolong Sasori_!" Sakura kecil menangis. Mebuki Haruno bahkan terlihat panik. Kizashi mengangkat Sasori kecil, membawanya ke kamarnya.

" _Lakukan sebisamu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya, Sayang._ " Kizashi berbicara pada Mebuki. Pria paruh baya itu kini berganti menenangkan Sakura kecil saat Mebuki mencoba sebisanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang diderita Sasori.

"Sekarang waktunya!" Dan ketika kalimat itu Sasuke ucapkan, mereka tidak lagi berada di masa lampau Sakura.

* * *

" _Kau monster_! _Kau tidak seharusnya ada di dunia ini_!" Orang-orang berkata kasar padanya. Meneriakinya, melemparkan batu-batu kecil, bahkan batu berukuran besar padanya. Anak kecil itu hanya bisa menangis. Ia berlari menuju rumahnya di tengah hutan.

" _Ayah_! _Ibu_!" Ia berteriak, mengetuk pintu tak sabaran.

" _Hei, ada apa, nak_? _Kenapa kau berlari seperti ini_? _Ada apa denganmu_? _Kenapa luka-luka seperti ini_?" Pria paruh baya terkejut saat membuka pintu. Ia menarik sang anak masuk, mengambil beberapa obat dari dalam lemari penyimpanan. _"Apa mereka melemparimu lagi_?" Sang ayah berjongkok di depannya, menatapnya dengan senyum lembut penuh rasa kasihan. Ia membersihkan luka-lukanya, mengobatinya.

" _Hn._ " Sasori kecil mengangguk sambil menangis.

"Masa lalu Sasori!" Sakura terkejut. Gadis itu menatap Sasori kecil yang sedang diobati. "Apa paman itu ayahnya?" Sasuke hanya diam. Ia memilih untuk fokus. Seketika semua menjadi putih, menyilaukan pandangan mereka.

" _Senpai_ , kenapa ini?" Sakura kembali bertanya, menyipitkan matanya untuk menghalangi cahaya.

"Kita masuk ke dalam masa lalu Sasori." Sasuke tampak tidak terganggu dengan cahaya putih itu. "Dia merasa kesakitan, kita tidak bisa tinggal lama di dalam satu masa lalunya. Semuanya akan terus beralih seperti acara televisi yang di pilih acak." Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di masa lalu Sasori saat ia di usir dari rumah pamannya. Anak kecil itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Rambutnya tidak terlihat rapi, bajunya terlihat robek di sana-sini, celananya tampak kusam, ia bahkan tidak punya sendal untuk dipakai.

" _Paman, bibi, buka pintunya_!" Ia memukul keras pintu rumah, menangis.

" _Pergi kau, monster_! _Kau tidak diterima di rumah ini_! _Kau membunuh adik dan adik iparku_! _Kau monster pembawa sial_! _Kau bahkan membunuh sebagian orang di kota kecil ini_!" Pamannya bahkan tidak membuka pintu. Ia berteriak dari dalam rumah. Sasori menangis sejadi-jadinya.

" _Bukan, bukan aku yang membunuh ayah dan ibu_. _Paman, tolong aku_!" Sasori kecil menangis. " _Bukan aku yang membunuh orang-orang_." Ia terisak.

" _Pergi kau_!"

Sakura tampak menahan air matanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat ini. Ia bahkan tidak tahu Sasori punya masa lalu seburuk itu. Walau Sasuke fokus pada masa lalu pemuda merah itu, ia masih bisa membaca isi pikiran gadis di sampingnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura lebih erat, berharap bisa sedikit membantu gadis itu.

Cahaya putih kembali memudarkan masa lalu Sasori, menggantinya dengan bagian masa lalu yang baru.

" _Kalian membakar rumahku_! _Membakar ayah dan ibuku_! _"_ Sasori kecil berteriak. Ia menahan tangis, menahan amarah. Di depan sana, rumahnya terbakar. Beberapa orang menyiram minyak, dua di antaranya memegang obor api.

" _Kalian membunuh orang tuaku_!" Ia mengulang perkataannya, menangis sambil berteriak. Matanya berubah, tidak lagi terlihat bersahabat. Orang-orang yang semula mendekatinya untuk ikut membakarnya, terlihat mundur ketakutan.

Ranting-ranting pohon di sekitar mereka terdengar patah. Berterbangan mendekati Sasori. Ranting-ranting itu berubah menjadi ranting dengan ujung yang sangat tajam, siap menembus tubuh mereka. Tidak butuh hitungan detik, tempat itu berubah menjadi pembantaian massal. Rumput hijau dihiasi genangan darah. Ranting pohon menancap pada tubuh manusia, tidak menyisakan satu orang pun kecuali dia, Sasori yang sedang tertawa senang.

* * *

Sakura sangat terkejut. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Gadis itu bahkan masih tak sadar mereka sudah kembali ke dunia mereka. Ia juga tidak sadar masih duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya diam. Ia tahu Sakura sangat terkejut. Tapi ia sudah punya cukup informasi penting saat ini yang bisa ia sampaikan pada Tsunade.

Pintu terbuka lebar, menyadarkan gadis itu. " _King, Queen_ , anda berdua di-" perkataannya terhenti. Mulut pemuda itu terbuka lebar. Wajahnya mulai dihiasi semburat merah.

"Ah, Suigetsu." Sasuke sadar apa yang membuat wajah pemuda itu memerah, ia hanya menyeringai tipis. "Tsunade- _sensei_ meminta kami datang ke ruangannya, 'kan?" Sakura masih tak sadar bahwa ia duduk di pangkuan Sasuke. Pikiran tentang masa lalu Sasori memang sudah tidak begitu ia pikirkan. Ia hanya merasa sedikit heran kenapa wajah pemuda berambut putih itu memerah.

"Apa kau sakit, Suigetsu- _san_?" Sakura sedikit khawatir. Ia berpikir pemuda itu sedang tidak enak badan. Sasuke menahan tawa. _Polos sekali_. Pikirnya.

"Aaa... tidak." Wajah Suigetsu semakin memerah. Saat gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran, ia sadar. Matanya membulat sempurna. Sakura cepat-cepat berdiri dari sana. Kini wajah gadis itu yang memerah. Sasuke terkekeh.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Sakura meminta maaf pada Suigetsu. Pemuda itu hanya menggeleng.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena mengganggu waktu kalian berdua, _King, Queen_." Suigetsu tertawa kecil, merasa bersalah. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Wajah Sakura semakin memerah, malu karena kedapatan duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, dan kesal karena Sasuke yang hanya diam saja dan tertawa. _Sial_.

"Terima kasih informasinya. Kau bisa kembali, Suigetsu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Dan, ya. Kau sedikit mengganggu waktu kami berdua." Sakura membulatkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Jika tidak ada Suigetsu, _senpai_ -nya ini sudah pasti tidak akan berada di ruangan itu lagi karena ia tendang.

Setelah satu dua kata, Suigetsu pergi, menyisakan mereka berdua dalam diam.

"Nah, tidak perlu repot-repot menendangku. Itu hukumanmu karena tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _anata_." Sasuke menyeringai tipis, berdiri dari duduknya. "Tsunade- _sensei_ memanggil kita, jadi sebaiknya simpan cacianmu untuk nanti, _Hime_." Sakura makin terlihat kesal, namun ia tetap menuruti perkataan Sasuke, menemui Tsunade- _sensei_ bersama-sama.

* * *

 _To be Continued_

 **A/N :**

Maaf kalau kesannya saya lama update. Banyak alasannya sih.

Pertama karena memang ide ceritanya gak ada, terus ya karena sibuk urusan sekolah, terus juga ada beberapa cerita yang malah ide saya lebih kesana dari pada cerita yang ini. ^^

Alasan lainnya sih, ya karena kalau saya tetap lanjut, takutnya hasilnya malah gak bagus. Jadi lebih dipikirin matang-marang dulu sebelum update. Maaf ya. XD

Untung yang udah nunggu-nunggu, maaf nih / _ojigi_ /

Ya udah, gak mau banyak curhat. Tetap makasih sama yang udah mau nungguin, ngikutin cerita ini, sukain cerita ini, bahkan yang jadi sider pun. Hahaha. _But, big thanks_ nya buat yang mau review. Soalnya liat review dari kalian, nambah semangat saya buat terus berkarya, nulis cerita-cerita baru. Ya, artinya masih ada yang suka cerita saya. Hahahaha XD

Ya udah sekian!

 _Enjoy! Mind to RnR?_


	5. Chapter 5

" _Terima kasih informasinya. Kau bisa kembali, Suigetsu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Dan, ya. Kau sedikit mengganggu waktu kami berdua." Sakura membulatkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Jika tidak ada Suigetsu,_ senpai _-nya ini sudah pasti tidak akan berada di ruangan itu lagi karena ia tendang._

 _Setelah satu dua kata, Suigetsu pergi, menyisakan mereka berdua dalam diam._

" _Nah, tidak perlu repot-repot menendangku. Itu hukumanmu karena tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan_ anata _." Sasuke menyeringai tipis, berdiri dari duduknya. "Tsunade-_ sensei _memanggil kita, jadi sebaiknya simpan cacianmu untuk nanti,_ Hime _." Sakura makin terlihat kesal, namun ia tetap menuruti perkataan Sasuke, menemui Tsunade-_ sensei _bersama-sama._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuSaku_

 _Rate :_ _T_

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **魔法の学校**

 **(Mahou no gakkou)**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

" _We do not need magic to transform our world. We carry all of the power we need inside ourselves already."  
― __J.K. Rowling_

 _._

Sasuke- _senpai_ membuka pintu ruangan _King_ dan _Queen_ , masuk lebih dulu dengan aku yang mengikuti di belakang. Ia duduk di mejanya, seperti biasa kembali berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen perayaan besar di tahun ini, di musim ini. Aku juga duduk di mejaku sendiri, memainkan bunga kosmos coklat yang ada di meja, atau menarik keluar mahkota _Queen_ yang diubah Sasuke- _senpai_ menjadi cincin bunga Sakura di musim Salju, dan memainkannya.

"Aku bosan!" Aku berteriak. Tidak peduli Sasuke- _senpai_ terganggu karena teriakanku atau tidak. _Toh,_ dia juga tidak ambil pusing untuk menjawab. Bahkan suara kertas yang dibalik masih terdengar olehku.

"Kenapa pula kita tidak punya kebebasan kita sendiri?" Aku masih bergumam, juga masih memainkan bunga kosmos coklat di atas meja. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan Sasori tanpa pengawasan Sasuke- _senpai_?" Bunga kosmos coklat semakin memancarkan wanginya saat ku sentuh. "Kenapa aku harus memperhatikanmu mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen itu?" Aku akhirnya menatap Sasuke- _senpai_. Kertas dokumen tidak lagi dibalik. Dia menghela napas, kemudian menatapku dengan wajah datar, namun juga lelah. Mungkin karena mendengar ocehanku? Entahlah.

"Pertama, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan _anata_?" Sasuke- _senpai_ tersenyum manis, namun dengan mata yang masih terbuka. Senyum palsu. Sial! "Kedua, kenapa kau tidak berbicara saja dengan burung-burung kecil di luar sana seperti yang biasa kau lakukan? Ketiga, Aku benci bau coklat. Keempat, kenapa tidak kau protes saja sewaktu kita di ruangan Tsunade- _sensei_ tadi, Sayang?" Sasuke- _senpai_ semakin menarik sudut bibirnya, tampak kesal. Aku mendecih dan membuang muka. _Mood_ -ku benar-benar buruk. Sial!

 _ **Flashback –on**_

Sasuke- _senpai_ membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade- _sensei_ dan berhenti tak jauh dari mejanya. Aku berdiri di sampingnya dan menunggu apa yang ingin Tsunade- _sensei_ katakan pada kami berdua.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua berhenti memikirkan masalah Sasori untuk sementara waktu, dan beralih memikirkan masalah perayaan pekan olahraga yang akan diadakan beberapa minggu lagi." Tsunade- _sensei_ akhirnya berbicara setelah mengambil napas.

Aku cukup terkejut, tapi Sasuke- _senpai_ tampak biasa saja. Aku yakin dia sudah membaca isi pikiran Tsunade- _sensei_. "Kenapa, _sensei_?"

"Masalah Sasori akan diurus olehku dan Shizune. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir. Lagi pula prioritas utama kalian adalah mengurus masalah perayaan yang akan diadakan tahun ini." Aku menatap Tsunade- _sensei_ lama. "Kalian juga tahu jika kita tidak hanya mengadakan perayaan ini untuk sekolah kita, 'kan?"

"Hn." Sasuke- _senpai_ menjawab seadanya. Aku juga tahu tentang ini. Tahun lalu, sekolah mendatangkan tiga sekolah sihir dari Eropa. Dan tahun ini tentu Tsunade- _sensei_ ingin kami juga mengundang sekolah itu lagi dan sekolah sihir lainnya.

"Tapi, apa aku tetap boleh bertemu dengan Sasori?" Aku tidak mau jika aku tidak bisa bertemu Sasori, dia keluargaku.

Tsunade- _sensei_ mentapaku sebentar sebelum menghela napas. Ia mengangguk. Aku baru akan mengucapkan terima kasih ketika Tsunade- _sensei_ berbicara. "Tapi dengan syarat," aku diam menunggu. "Kau harus selalu bersama _King_ saat bertemu dengannya, _Queen_." Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. "Aku tahu _King_ membiarkan kalian bertemu berdua di bukit belakang asrama putra untuk berbicara." Wajah Tsunade- _sensei_ tampak mengeras karena kesal. Aku cukup terkejut _sensei_ tahu itu.

"Dan aku cukup kecewa kau membiarkan mereka bertemu berdua, _King_." Tsunade- _sensei_ kini menatap Sasuke- _senpai_ tajam. "Kau tahu konsekuensinya jika si merah pengguna Void itu sadar kekuatannya, 'kan?" Sasuke- _senpai_ hanya diam. Dia tampak tidak takut, namun juga tidak ingin membantah. "Aku tahu kau bisa berpindah tempat dalam sekejap, menggunakan kekuatan ruang dan waktu." Aku begitu terkejut saat Tsunade- _sensei_ mengatakannya. Aku bahkan sontak menatap Sasuke- _senpai_ langsung. Aku baru tahu itu!

"Tapi kau harus tau, kau hanya bisa berpindah tempat menggunakannya. Bukan mengendalikannya, _**King**_." Tsunade- _sensei_ bahkan menekankan kata _King_ di akhir kalimatnya, berharap Sasuke- _senpai_ sedikit khawatir. "Bagaimana jika saat itu Sasori menghentikan waktu, mengendalikan ruang? Kau tahu jika itu terjadi, kau tidak bisa menggunakannya, 'kan?" Nada bicara Tsunade- _sensei_ semakin meninggi. "Kau bahkan tidak akan bisa berpindah dari tempatmu saat itu. Kau bahkan juga tidak akan tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Baginya menghentikan waktu cukup lama, tidak ada artinya bagi kita. Kita tidak akan tahu! Kita tetap akan berpikir bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan terkendali, namun baginya itu adalah sebaliknya. Kau terlalu menganggap remeh pemuda merah itu, _King_!" Shizune- _sensei_ berjalan mendekat ketika Tsunade- _sensei_ mulai berdiri dan terlihat tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya. Ia mulai menenangkan Tsunade- _sensei_.

" _Queen_ , tetap perhatikan dan temani _King_ saat kalian menjalankan tugas. Prioritas utama kalian saat ini adalah perayaan pekan olahraga akhir musim panas. Untuk urusan saudaramu, kau sudah mendengarnya dari Tsunade- _sensei_ sendiri. Dan _King_ , tugasmu tidak hanya perayaan besar tahun ini, tapi juga keselamatan teman-temanmu dan pasanganmu." Sasuke- _senpai_ hanya mengangguk ketika Shizune- _sensei_ angkat bicara. Tangannya terarah untuk memblokir pergerakan Tsunade- _sensei_ , juga bermaksud menyuruh Tsunade- _sensei_ tenang.

Walau Shizune- _sensei_ hanya wakil kepala sekolah, ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menghentikan amukan kepala sekolah gila kami. Jadi, aku berterima kasih pada Shizune- _sensei_ karena sudah berdiri untuk menolong Sasuke- _senpai_.

"Hn." Sasuke- _senpai_ hanya mengangguk singkat dan memberikan jawaban absurd seperti biasanya. Ah! Jika aku jadi dia, aku tidak akan berani jika hanya memberi jawaban sesingkat itu pada dua wanita dengan posisi paling tinggi di sekolah ini. Tapi walaupun begitu, Sasuke- _senpai_ tampak tidak peduli. Tsunade- _sensei_ menatapnya tajam, sedangkan Shizune- _sensei_ menghela napas dan menyuruh kami segera pergi dari ruangan itu. Sasuke- _senpai_ mengangguk mantap, kemudian menarikku keluar dari ruangan Tsunade- _sensei_. Sesekali aku melihat ke belakang. Tsunade- _sensei_ sudah tampak tenang di mejanya. Dia hanya menatapku dan mengangguk singkat sebelum pintu tertutup dengan sendirinya.

 _ **Flashback –off**_

Aku menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja. Mengenakan kembali cincin mahkota ke jari manis. Buku yang biasa ku baca bahkan sekarang tidak lagi menarik perhatian. Aku ingin makan, aku ingin tidur, aku ingin bermain dengan Sasori!

Aku menutup mata. Mencoba menenangkan emosiku sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, aku merasa tangan seseorang berada di kepalaku.

"Tsunade- _sensei_ benar. Aku tidak seharusnya membiarkan kalian berdua." Aku menegakkan kepalaku. Sasuke- _senpai_ berbicara datar tanpa emosi, tapi tangannya masih berada di atas kepalaku.

"Mau susu _strawberry_?" Wajahku seketika berubah kala mendengar minuman kesukaanku. Aku mengangguk, melupakan sejenak permasalah Sasori. Aku berdiri, menarik tangan Sasuke- _senpai_. Tidak peduli pandangannya di belakang, aku berlari girang menuju kantin –menariknya.

* * *

 _ **-Sasuke POV**_

Gadis ini menarikku, dengan cengiran tanpa beban, ia melupakan semua masalah yang terjadi, dan itu semua hanya karena susu _strawberry_. Aku cukup berterima kasih pada si pirang medis Yamanaka karena memberitahuku tentang ini. Kesukaannya membantu banyak hal. Setidaknya aku cukup banyak tahu tentang Sakura sekarang. Cukup ucapkan atau tawarkan hal yang ia sukai, semua masalahnya akan terlupakan. Ia bahkan bisa merubah emosinya dalam sekejap.

Aku ingat, ia bahkan lupa tentang keadaannya yang duduk di pangkuanku hanya karena masalah Sasori. Kemudian, ia melupakan kesedihannya akan masalah Sasori karena Suigetsu. Dan sekarang, ia melupakan masalah Sasori hanya karena susu _strawberry_. Benar kata _Dobe_ , gadis ini sangat menarik.

" _Senpai,_ apa kita akan membawa makanan kembali ke ruangan _King_ dan _Queen_ lagi?" Sakura berhenti dan bertanya sebelum kami sampai pada pintu kantin yang terbuka. Aku menatapnya sejenak. Aku bisa mendengar isi pikirannya bahwa ia tidak ingin kembali ke ruangan _King_ dan _Queen_ untuk beberapa saat. Sakura tidak ingin mengingat masalah Sasori untuk saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kita beli makanan dulu. Aku tahu tempat bagus untuk menikmatinya." Wajah Sakura terlihat cerah. Dia bersorak senang dalam hati, bahkan aku tidak butuh kekuatan pembaca pikiranku untuk tahu dia sangat senang.

Kami masuk dan mendapati beberapa orang sudah ada di kantin. Aku melihat Sai, tapi tidak melihat _Dobe_ di sana. "Kau beli makananmu dan makananku, aku akan ke tempat Sai sebentar."

 _Ta-tapi?_ Aku tidak memperdulikan isi pikirannya dan tetap menjauh. _Ya sudahlah._ Toh _dia hanya ke tempat Sai-_ senpai _. Tomat dan onigiri._ Anak pintar! Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarkan isi pikirannya. Beberapa hari bersama dan dia sudah tahu makanan kesukaanku? Itu bagus!

" _Yo_! Di mana _Dobe_?"

"Hyuga." Aku tidak perlu banyak penjelasan untuk tahu apa maksud si bodoh gila senyum ini. Naruto sedang bersama kekasihnya Hyuga. "Aku dengar, kau cukup sibuk soal anak berambut merah. Siapa dia?"

"Sasori. Anak angkat keluarga Haruno." Sai mengangguk mengerti.

"Void, 'kan?"

"Hn." Tidak heran Sai tahu itu. Dia cukup dekat dengan banyak orang. Dia bahkan bisa mengorek informasi sekecil apapun di sekolah ini. Tapi aku heran dia tidak bergabung dengan kelompok _News_.

Oh! Itu adalah kelompok pemberi informasi. Para anggota _News_ hanya perlu membisikkan informasi yang telah diketahui kebenarannya melalui angin, dan informasi itu akan sampai di telinga setiap orang di sekolah ini. Tapi, tentu mereka juga bisa mengendalikan informasi mereka sendiri untuk sampai pada telinga orang-orang pilihan mereka. Terkadang, tidak semua informasi bisa dibocorkan kepada semua orang, dan para anggota _News_ tahu siapa saja yang berhak mendapatkan informasi itu, dan kapan semua orang juga berhak tahu informasi itu.

"Apa dia berbahaya?" Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku juga tidak tahu itu. Belum ada informasi terbaru dari Shizune- _sensei_ ataupun Tsunade- _sensei_. Lagi pula aku yakin mereka tidak akan memberitahuku masalah itu untuk sementara waktu.

"Aku pergi. Sakura sudah selesai membeli makanannya." Sai tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. _Kau sedikit berubah._ Aku tidak peduli.

"Itu tugasku. Menjaga _Queen_." Aku berjalan meninggalkannya dan mendekati Sakura. Tapi aku bisa mendengar isi pikirannya sebelum kami keluar dari kantin.

 _Tapi kau bukan kesatria, Sasuke._

* * *

Senyum Sakura melebar. Beberapa kali ke tempat ini tidak cukup untuk membuatnya takjub. Ia bahkan menyebut kata 'wow' berkali-kali dalam pikirannya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Tingkahnya terkadang tidak bisa ditebak. Dia seperti anak-anak, tapi di juga bisa bersikap dewasa. Walau aku tahu isi pikirannya, aku tetap tidak bisa memprediksi ekspresinya. Dia punya banyak ekspresi yang mengagumkan juga lucu.

Aku meninggalkannya dan duduk lebih dulu. Dia masih berdiri mematung dibelakang kursi panjang yang ku duduki dan menikmati pemandangan kota dibawah sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia duduk dengan senyum yang masih mengembang. Ia meletakkan makanan yang ia beli di antara kami.

"Aku yakin, mereka tidak akan pernah menyangka jika ada sekolah sihir di atas sini." Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk singkat, mengambil tomatku dan memakannya. Sakura juga kemudian mengambil roti isi selai strawberry-nya. Ia bahkan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari pemandangan di bawah sana.

"Jadi, _senpai_ juga pengguna sihir Void?" Aku sudah memprediksi pertanyaan ini. Ia bahkan sudah berkali-kali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa aku pengguna sihir Void atau tidak.

Aku memberi waktu sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya. Bahkan pemandangan kota di bawah sana, sekarang menjadi hal yang menakjubkan saat pertanyaan ini diajukan.

"Tidak." Aku menggigit kembali tomatku yang kedua. Aku cukup berterima kasih Sakura membelikanku banyak tomat. "Aku hanya mendapatkan kekuatan ini dari kakekku. Tapi dia tidak menurunkan semuanya." Sakura menatapku bingung. Ia sudah menatapku sejak aku mulai berbicara.

"Kakekku dulu memang pengguna sihir tipe Void. Dia bisa melakukan semuanya. Menghentikan waktu, memainkan gravitasi dan hal-hal menakjubkan yang ingin kau dengar." Aku mengangkat sudut bibirku saat Sakura terkejut. Aku mendengar isi pikirannya yang ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai pengguna sihir Void.

"Kau curang, _senpai_!" Sakura tampak kesal, dan aku hanya terkekeh pelan.

Terkadang aku juga sedikit heran pada diriku sendiri, kenapa sejak aku menjadi _King_ dan berpasangan dengannya, kepribadiaku berubah. Aku tidak lagi sedingin dulu, maksudku, ya aku masih dingin pada orang-orang, tapi aku tidak bisa bersikap dingin pada gadis satu ini.

" _Kau jatuh cinta, bodoh!_ "

Sial! Perkataan Naruto kembali terlintas dipikiranku. Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin saat di toilet pria. Dia bertanya kenapa aku bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Saat aku tidak mengerti, dia menjelaskan beberapa hal yang bagiku tidak masuk akal. Tapi, ya mungkin beberapa orang melihatnya, maksudku beberapa orang terdekatku.

" _Kau menjadi lebih sering tersenyum, peduli pada beberapa orang, tidak lagi menatap tajam beberapa orang, dan_ mood _-mu tampaknya cukup bagus sejak menjadi_ King _. Oh! Dan jangan lupa tentang perhatianmu yang tampak berlebihan pada Sakura-_ chan _."_ Dan aku ingin sekali menjadikannya manusia bakar saat senyuman mengesalkan itu ia tunjukkan padaku.

Tapi aku tidak merasa ada yang berubah, ya kecuali ada satu orang yang harus ku jaga sejak aku menjadi _King_. Tunggu! Satu orang? Tidak, tidak! Maksudku aku harus menjaga teman-teman dan adik kelasku! Sial!

" _Senpai_?" Aku menatap Sakura yang menatapku sedikit khawatir. " _Senpai,_ tidak apa-apa?" Aku menatapnya beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk singkat. Aku melamun.

"Aku tadi bertanya, jadi apa _senpai_ hanya bisa berpindah tempat saja?" Aku mengagguk.

"Tapi aku juga tidak bisa berpindah tempat jika pengguna sihir tipe Void berada tempat itu dan menghentikan waktu di arenya." Sakura mengangguk paham. _Jadi karena itu Tsunade -_ sensei _marah sekali. Dia takut Sasori menghentikan waktu di area ini saat Sasuke-_ senpai _ingin berpindah tempat_. "Ya, begitulah." Dia melihatku sejenak.

"Oh ya, _senpai_ bisa membaca pikiran. Aku terkadang sering lupa itu." Dia tertawa.

"Akhir-akhir ini, aku sering tidak mendengarmu memanggilku _anata_." Aku menarik sudut bibirku saat melihatnya duduk tegap, tubuhnya menegang. _Sial_! Umpatnya.

"Apa kau ingin memanggilku _anata_ di depan semua orang saja?" Dia menatapku horor, tapi tidak cukup menakutkan. Aku bahkan harus menahan tawaku karena melihat ekspresinya yang lucu. "Tidak akan!" Teriaknya.

"Aku akan melemparkan _senpai_ ke ujung dunia jika itu perlu." Ucapnya kesal. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawaku. Dia benar-benar anak yang menarik. Aku tidak percaya kenapa baru menemukannya. Dia benar-benar spesies langka!

"Ya, ya, ya. Kalau begitu, panggil aku _anata_ jika kita hanya sedang berdua. Jika kau melupakannya, aku akan menciummu sebagai hukuman." Aku kembali tertawa saat melihat wajahnya yang merah padam karena terkejut dan juga malu.

"Dan aku akan memukulmu jika berani menciumku!" Dan Sakura mencubit pipiku keras hingga tawaku tergantikan jeritan rasa sakit. Dia memang punya tenaga monster!

* * *

- _ **Normal POV**_

Mereka kembali ke ruangan _King_ dan _Queen_ setelah beberapa saat bertengkar, mencubit dan menggelitiki satu sama lain di bukit belakang asrama putra. Sakura masih tersenyum lebar saat pintu ruangan _King_ dan _Queen_ dibuka oleh Sasuke. Pemuda itu bahkan harus memukul pelan kepala Sakura agar tidak lagi cengengesan.

"Tapi itu adalah momen langka! _Sen-anata_ , kau bahkan tidak pernah tertawa di depan banyak orang seperti tadi." Sakura tertawa lagi. Sasuke mendengus dan kemudian mau tak mau tersenyum tipis karena tawa Sakura yang menular padanya.

Sasuke kembali duduk di meja _King_ , membuka dokumen yang sebelumnya mereka tinggal. Sakura berjalan ke mejanya, mengelilinginya dan berakhir duduk di jendela terbuka yang ada di belakang kursi kebesaran _King_. Ia kembali bercerita pada burung-burung kecil di luar sana, bercerita tentang bagaimana keangkuhan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu terkenal, lenyap begitu saja karena sikapnya tadi yang bahkan ternyata tidak tahan digelitiki. Sakura tertawa, diikuti suara cicitan burung kecil yang berada di tangannya.

Sasuke memutar bosan kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi karena suara Sakura yang berada di belakangnya. Gadis itu tertawa, terkejut, dan tertawa lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan burung kecil itu, tapi ia tahu apa yang Sakura katakan. Mereka menceritakan tentangnya! Ya, tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kalian membicarakanku." Sasuke memutar kursinya, menatap dua makhluk berbeda jenis itu. Sakura berhenti tertawa sejenak karena kaget, dan kemudian kembali tertawa saat burung kecil di tangannya bercicit.

"Dia bilang, Sasuke- _senpai_ seperti Hercules dengan hati Hello Kitty. Menyeramkan, tapi lembut." Setelah mengatakannya, Sakura kembali tertawa, diikuti cicitan burung kecil. Mereka tertawa.

Sidut siku-siku tak kasat mata sekarang tampak bertengger di dahi Sasuke. Ia tampak kesal karena makhluk berbeda jenis itu mengolok-oloknya. Bhkan yang satunya hanya seekor burung kecil. _Sial_! Ah! Dia tahu. Ini akan membungkam mulut gadis itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai tipis.

Ia mengangkat tangannya, menggerakkan telunjuknya seolah untuk menyuruh burung kecil itu terbang. Burung itu mengerti dan menurut. Setelah terbang menjauh, dengan tawa yang masih setia di bibir Sakura, Sasuke berdiri sejenak hanya untuk menggapainya. Dengan tarikan cepat, gadis itu kini berada di pangkuan Sasuke, lagi. Dan tanpa hitungan menit, bibirnya menghentikan tawa gadis itu, mengejutkannya.

Sasuke menciumnya. Dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar erat di pinggul gadis itu, ia menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu, diam mematung karena terkejut.

* * *

 _To be Continued!_

A/N : Terima kasih buat yang udah setia nunggu, ngefollow, favorite, jadi sider juga, review apalagi.

Mind to RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

_Sidut siku-siku tak kasat mata sekarang tampak bertengger di dahi Sasuke. Ia tampak kesal karena makhluk berbeda jenis itu mengolok-oloknya. Bahkan yang satunya hanya seekor burung kecil._ Sial! _Ah! Dia tahu. Ini akan membungkam mulut gadis itu. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai tipis._

 _Ia mengangkat tangannya, menggerakkan telunjuknya seolah untuk menyuruh burung kecil itu terbang. Burung itu mengerti dan menurut. Setelah terbang menjauh, dengan tawa yang masih setia di bibir Sakura, Sasuke berdiri sejenak hanya untuk menggapainya. Dengan tarikan cepat, gadis itu kini berada di pangkuan Sasuke, lagi. Dan tanpa hitungan menit, bibirnya menghentikan tawa gadis itu, mengejutkannya._

 _Sasuke menciumnya. Dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkar erat di pinggul gadis itu, ia menutup matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Sakura. Sedangkan gadis itu, diam mematung karena terkejut._

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Shizukano Aizawa**

 _Warning: AU, OOC (sepertinya sangat), typo(s), etc._

 _Pair: SasuSaku_

 _Rate :_ _T_

 _Karangan_ _ini_ _asli punya saya, please no plagiarism! Thanks!_

 _._

 _._

 **魔法の学校**

 **(Mahou no gakkou)**

 **DLDR**

 _ **Don't Like, Don't Read**_

.

" _We do not need magic to transform our world. We carry all of the power we need inside ourselves already."  
― __J.K. Rowling_

 _._

- _ **Normal POV**_

Derap langkah kaki terdengar ramai di lorong-lorong sekolah. Jam istirahat berbunyi beberapa saat lalu. Pintu ruangan khusus _King_ dan _Queen_ yang biasanya tertutup, kini terbuka lebar oleh gadis bersurai merah muda yang wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan yang sangat kentara. Setelah pintu kembali tertutup, ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke arah kantin.

"Selamat siang, _Queen_." Langkahnya sontak terhenti, berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menyadari bagaimana keadaan sekitarnya yang kian ramai. "Ah, selamat siang." Balasnya dengan senyum manis yang terukir di wajah cantiknya, menghilangkan raut kekesalan yang tadinya terukir di sana. _Sial, aku lupa ini jam istirahat_. Batinnya. Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang semula terhenti sambil sesekali membalas sapaan teman-teman dan seniornya dengan senyum ramah.

Sakura mempercepat laju langkahnya saat ia melihat kantin tak jauh di depan sana. Setelah sampai, ia melihat ke sekeliling, mencari seseorang yang sangat ingin ia temui. "Itu dia!" Ia segera berlari, memeluk orang itu saat ia berada di belakangnya.

" _Pig_!" Sakura berteriak, mengalungkan lengannya ke leher gadis bersurai kuning itu.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau?" Ino melepaskan rangkulannya, menarik Sakura yang merengek untuk duduk di sampingnya. Di seberang meja tempat mereka duduk sudah ada gadis bercepol dua –Tenten, senior mereka.

"Siang, _Queen_." Tenten menyesap susu kotak rasa pisang yang ia pesan setelah sebelumnya menyapa Sakura dengan senyum kecil.

"Hai, _senpai_." Balasnya dengan raut masam, ia tak lagi segan dengan seinor mereka yang satu itu, pasalnya mereka sudah berteman sejak Ino mengenalkan mereka satu sama lain tahun lalu. Ia kembali melirik Ino, memeluknya, "Ino- _pig_!" dan kembali merengek.

"Kau kenapa, _sih_? Bicara yang benar, baru merengek." Sakura tak mengindahkan pernyataan sahabatnya, ia masih merengek, bahkan ia memeluk Ino semakin erat.

"Oh, bukankah ini _Queen_." Sakura melirik sekilas siapa orang yang memanggilnya, tak lama, hingga ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada sahabat karibnya, ia bahkan tak melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino saat melirik siapa orang yang menyapanya. _Bocah ini_! Batin Ino.

"Hei, di mana rajamu?" Sakura tidak melirik, ia hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. "Jangan tanya padaku, _senpai_." Bahkan hanya mendengar candaan dari senior cempreng ini saja membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Naruto hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya atas jawaban Sakura. Pemuda itu kini melirik Ino.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Mana ku tahu, _senpai_. Dia sudah begini sejak tiba tadi."

"Kau berkelahi dengan Sasuke, ya?" Pemuda mirip Sasuke itu baru saja sampai di tengah-tengah mereka saat sebelumnya melihat dua kuning dan satu merah muda mencolok di tengah-tengah kantin sedang dalam pembicaraan yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia seketika membuka suara, mengejutkan kumpulan mereka. Sai tersenyum kecil saat Sakura memutuskan untuk menatapnya. Sakura menatapnya sebal, tapi kemudian kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Ino.

"Oh, Sai! Ku pikir kau tidak akan ke kantin lagi." Naruto memukul kecil bahu Sai, pasalnya pemuda mirip Sasuke itu sudah ke kantin tadi, saat istirahat pertama mereka ketika ia pergi bersama Hinata untuk menemani gadis itu menemui profesor Asuma. Pemuda mirip Sasuke itu hanya mengaduh kecil sebelum melirik Sakura. "Aku haus," ia memberi jeda sejenak pada kalimatnya. "Hei Naruto, kita pergi saja. Kurasa _Queen_ hanya ingin berbicara dengan sahabatnya." Naruto melirik Sakura sejenak sebelum mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya. Cepatlah berbaikan dengan _King, hime_." Sakura sukses memukul bahu Naruto sedikit lebih kuat saat ia membisikkan kalimat terakhir pada Sakura. Ia bahkan tak perlu melihat Naruto untuk memukulnya. Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mengaduh kesakitan, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bersama Sai.

"Sakura, teman Naruto- _senpai_ itu tampan juga." Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar penuturan Ino. "Perkenalkan padaku, _dong_!" Sakura sontak melepaskan pelukannya. Ia cemberut dan beralih menatap Tenten yang kini sedang tidak memperhatikan mereka dan makan dengan tenang di hadapan keduanya. "Hei!" Ino terkejut saat Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tapi gadis itu tidak peduli, _toh_ lagi pula ia tidak pergi jauh dari sana, hanya pindah untuk duduk di samping Tenten.

" _Senpai_!" Sakura kembali merengek. Ia memeluk Tenten yang terkejut karena rengekan tiba-tiba Sakura. Ia tidak tahu kapan gadis itu pindah.

" _Hai, hai_. Ada apa, Sakura- _hime_?" Tenten mengelus punggung Sakura, namun tetap tidak meninggalkan makanannya yang tinggal separuh. Ino menggeleng frustasi. Sudah cukup! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sahabatnya ini!

"Hei, _little queen_! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" Ino berusaha sabar menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini, sifatnya masih saja seperti anak kecil. _Duh_ , Ino seperti sedang mengasuh bayi besar saja.

"Aku sudah tidak suci lagi, _pig_!" Sakura merengek dalam pelukan Tenten.

" _What_!?" Ino sontak berdiri dan menggebrak meja, sedangkan Tenten sudah tersedak makanannya sendiri. Pandangan orang-orang kini terfokus pada ketiga gadis itu. _Sial_. Batin ketiganya. Sakura berdiri, menarik kedua gadis itu menjauh dari sana.

"Makananku!" Tenten seakan tak ingin lepas dari sana, namun tarikan kuat dari Sakura membuatnya ikut terseret.

* * *

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan ruang bersantai khusus _King_ dan _Queen_. Setelah membuka pintu itu dengan kunci miliknya, ia kembali menyeret kedua gadis sahabatnya, dan mengunci kembali ruangan itu.

"Wow!" Itu adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari sahabat rambut pirangnya. Tentu saja mereka tidak pernah sekalipun diperbolehkan masuk ke ruangan itu, kecuali _King_ dan _Queen_ itu sendiri. "Apa tempat ini adalah ruangan yang orang-orang bicarakan itu?" Ino melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dengan mata berbinar. Mulutnya sekali lagi membulat lucu tanda kagum.

"Yang orang-orang bicarakan apa?" Sakura duduk di sofa di tengah ruangan.

"Lupakan dulu tentang itu! Jadi, apa maksudmu kau tidak lagi suci, _hah_?" Ino duduk di sofa di hadapan gadis itu, matanya menyipit ingin tahu. Di sebelahnya, Tenten juga ikut diam mendengarkan, namun setengah pikirannya masih mengingat makanannya yang tadi tertinggal di kantin. _Oh, makananku_! Batinnya.

" _Pig_! _Senpai_!" Gadis merah muda itu kembali merengek. Ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan bergegas memeluk kedua gadis di hadapannya. Ino memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Simpan rengekanmu, katakan!" Ino mencubit gemas pipi sahabat _pink_ -nya. Mendudukkan Sakura di antara mereka. Tenten mengelus pelan punggung gadis itu.

"Ayo _little Queen_ , katakan pada kami. Apa maksudmu di kantin tadi?" _Ah, makananku_!

"Sasuke- _senpai_ -" Sakura memberi jeda, membuat geram Ino yang berada di sampingnya. "Kenapa dengan _senpai_ itu?" Ino benar-benar penasaran sekarang. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan _King_ dan _Queen_ ini!?

"-dia mencium bibirku, _pig_!" Rengekan itu kembali terdengar. Ino sontak terbelalak kaget, bahkan Tenten yang sedari tadi memikirkan makanannya kini benar-benar terfokus pada ucapan gadis itu.

" _What_!?" Teriakan nyaring terdengar dari sahabat kuningnya. "Tunggu! Kau tidak sedang bercanda, 'kan Sakura?"

"Jika aku bercanda, aku tidak akan membuatnya melayang entah kemana, _pig_!" Sakura kembali merengek.

"Hah!? Melayang?" Tenten akhirnya angkat suara. Gadis bercepol itu tidak lagi tahan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku refleks memukulnya dengan kekuatan penuh setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya, _senpai_." Sakura kini memeluk Tenten, merengek padanya. Tak berapa lama hingga tawa melengking keluar dari bibir mungil sahabat baiknya.

"Gila! Kau menghajar _senpai_ es itu!? Hahaha!" Ino tak dapat menahan tawanya, begitu juga dengan Tenten. Walau ia tengah mengelus punggung kecil yang merengek padanya, ia tetap tak dapat menahan tawa.

" _Little queen_ kita benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuat suasana kian menarik, _huh_?" Ino lagi-lagi tertawa mendengar penuturan Tenten. Ia mengangguk sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. "Benar, 'kan? Sudah ku bilang, tahun ini pasti akan menjadi tahun yang menarik!" Ino kembali tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian malah tertawa?!" Sakura melepaskan pelukannya pada Tenten, menatap kesal dua gadis di sana secara bergantian. "Bibirku sudah tidak perawan lagi dan kalian malah tertawa?"

"Hei, hampir seluruh gadis di sekolah ini ingin berciuman dengan _king_ -mu, _lil queen_. Dan kau malah kesal karena itu? Para gadis pasti akan berteriak histeris jika mereka tahu kau dicium Sasuke- _senpai_." Tenten mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Ino.

"Dan kalian juga ingin berciuman dengannya?" Tenten sontak menggelengkan kepalanya keras, begitu juga dengan Ino.

" _No, no_! Tidak dengan kami. Aku sudah punya _partner_ ciumanku sendiri." Tenten membayangkan dirinya tengah berciuman dengan kekasih pemalasnya Shikamaru. Ia bahkan sampai berteriak senang dengan wajah memerah karena membayangkannya.

"Walau aku tidak punya pasanganku sendiri, tapi aku tidak mau berciuman dengannya. Kau sendiri kan sudah tahu bagaimana gosip yang tersebar tentangnya. _Player_ , _baby_!"

"Hei, tapi dia bukan _player_ seperti yang orang-orang katakan!" Sakura berdiri membela Sasuke. Tenten sontak terkejut karenanya, begitu juga Ino. Namun di detik berikutnya, kedua gadis itu saling berpandangan dan menyeringai misterius.

" _Hee_ , apa ciuman _king_ begitu manis sampai kau membelanya seperti ini?" Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"Kau gila! Tidak mungkin! Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Seru Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Tenten tak tinggal diam, ia juga ikut menggoda gadis merah muda itu.

"Tentu saja! Sasuke- _senpai_ sendiri yang memberitahukannya padaku!"

"Wah, wah. Dan kau percaya?" Sudut bibir gadis pirang itu kembali tertarik membentuk seringai penuh arti. Sakura terdiam. Ia menyesali ucapannya.

"Sial." Gumamnya.

* * *

 _ **-Sasuke POV**_

"Aah!"

'BRUK'

Sial! Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Aku baru saja mendarat tepat di atas rerumputan beranting di ujung pembatas pelindung sekolah bagian Barat setelah dihajar Sakura. Aku tidak tahu kalau gadis kecil itu punya kekuatan seperti monster. Ku pikir itu hanya gosip belaka yang Naruto buat.

"Ugh!" Perutku benar-benar terasa sakit karena pukulan super monsternya. Aku bahkan tak sadar sudah ada darah yang menempel di sudut bibirku sendiri. Gadis ini benar-benar gila! Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi _King_ seorang monster!

Tapi, tunggu! Aku kembali mengingat rasa manis itu, rasa manis bibir Sakura. Ah! Aku tidak tahu bibirnya begitu lembut dan manis! Ya, walau dia punya kekuatan seperti monster, tapi bibirnya benar-benar terasa manis. Mungkin tidak masalah jika aku harus merasakan dua atau tiga kali pukulan lagi jika aku bisa mencoba kembali rasa bibirnya. Ah, membayangkannya saja membuatku tersenyum!

Gila! Ini gila! Kenapa aku harus memikirkan rasa bibirnya!? Ingat Sasuke, kalian hanya partner _King_ dan _Queen_ untuk KMS! Tidak lebih dari itu! Kau harus selalu dingin pada orang-orang! Mereka tidak bisa dipercaya, termasuk gadis itu! Aku harus mengembalikan sifat lamaku. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa Sakura bisa dipercaya? Ah! Sudahlah! Aku tidak-

'KREK'

Aku melihat ke bawah, tak sadar menginjak sesuatu seperti dasi berwarna hijau yang sebelumnya tersangkut di ranting tajam saat aku berjalan kembali ke sekolah. Milik siapa ini? Tapi tunggu, bukankah ini dasi milik para junior? Kenapa ada di tempat seperti ini? Ini benar-benar aneh! Ada yang tidak beres disini! Aku harus segera kembali dan membicarakan ini dengan Tsunade- _sensei_.

 _ **-Sasuke POV –End**_

* * *

 _ **-Normal POV**_

Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ia bahkan tak mempedulikan sapaan para murid di sekitarnya. Walau ia dapat dengan jelas mendengar isi pikiran mereka, ia tak peduli. Fokusnya kini hanya pada apa yang ia temukan tadi, dasi hijau yang menjadi penanda murid baru di sekolah itu.

"Sasuke!" Teriakan itu menghentikannya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan dua sahabat baiknya sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. "Hei, dari mana saja kau?" Naruto bertanya saat ia dan Sai sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Kau sedang terburu-buru?" Sai angkat suara saat ia melihat raut wajah Sasuke. Pemuda itu jauh lebih datar saat ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius, dan Sai tahu itu.

"Hn." Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang ia berikan untuk kedua sahabatnya. Naruto dan Sai hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menghela napas kecil saat Sasuke kembali berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Kau tahu Sai, ku pikir dia tidak akan serius menjadi seorang _King_." Naruto tertawa kecil, melihat punggung tegap sahabatnya yang berjalan menjauh.

"Nah, kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. Hanya dia yang tahu tentang dirinya, dan kita." Sai tertawa kecil, mengingat sahabatnya yang satu itu memang bisa membaca pikiran semua orang. Ia bahkan mungkin sudah membaca pikiran mereka sekarang. Sai tak ambil pusing, ia berbalik dan mengajak Naruto kembali ke kelas mereka. "Kita tanyakan nanti saja tentang _Queen_." Lanjutnya, mengerti dengan apa yang ingin Naruto tanyakan pada sahabat es mereka. Dan pemuda pirang itu hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban dan mengikuti Sai kembali ke kelas mereka.

Sasuke memang bisa membaca pikiran kedua sahabatnya. Ia bahkan tahu mereka ingin menanyakan tentang Sakura. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Ia harus menghadap kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu. Memberikan informasi penting ini padanya.

Sasuke berdiri diam sejenak di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah, mengaktifkan sensornya untuk mendeteksi siapa saja yang berada di ruang kepala sekolah saat ini. Tahu bahwa hanya ada Shizune- _sensei_ dan Tsunade- _sensei_ di dalam, ia masuk dengan membuka pintu besar itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh, _King_!" Tsunade- _sensei_ tak begitu terkejut. Ia tahu sudah ada seseorang yang berada di depan pintu untuk bertemu dengannya. "Ada apa? Apa ini mengenai masalah Sasori?"

"Tidak. Ada hal lain yang ingin ku bicarakan." Dan Sasuke menceritakan kejadian saat ia menemukan dasi berwarna hijau itu pada sang kepala sekolah. Oh, tapi tentu tidak dengan kejadian ia yang di hajar Sakura hingga ia jatuh mendarat di pembatas pelindung bagian barat itu.

 _ **-Normal POV –End**_

* * *

 _ **-Sakura POV**_

"Aku bisa mendengarmu membicarakanku, _hime_."

Wah, gila! Hampir saja aku tersedak susu _strawberry_ -ku. Bagaimana mungkin _senpai_ ini bisa ada di ruangan _King_ dan _Queen_ secepat ini!?

"Dan aku bisa mendengar isi pikiranmu saat ini."

"Ah! Haha." Aku baru saja masuk ke ruangan _King_ dan _Queen_ sesaat setelah aku mengakhiri pembicaraanku dengan Ino dan Tenten- _senpai_. Tapi ku rasa aku tidak menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu untuk berbicara, bagaimana mungkin _senpai_ ini bisa ada di ruangan ini dalam waktu singkat?

"Kita memiliki sihir, Sayang. Aku bahkan bisa berada di depanmu hanya dalam waktu satu detik. Mau ku buktikan?"

" _No, no_! Tidak perlu, _senpai_." Aku tertawa kaku, mengingat kejadian memalukan yang dia lakukan padaku tadi. Sial! Aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang. "Hn. Sangat merah." Sasuke- _senpai_ tersenyum miring. Dia menggodaku!?

"Ah! Jangan membaca pikiranku seenakmu, _senpai_!"

" _Anata_." Oh ya, aku lupa. _Duh_ , bagaimana bisa aku memanggilnya _anata_ dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Aku melirik Sasuke- _senpai_ sambil berjalan ke arah mejaku sendiri. Dia masih tersenyum miring, tapi matanya tak melihat ke arahku saat ini. Dia sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, aku melirik ke arah bibirnya. Arg! Bagaimana mungkin bibir itu-

"–kau ingin ku cium lagi?" Gila! Mana mungkin!

Aku menggeleng kuat dan cepat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke- _senpai_. Dia tak lagi melihat dokumennya. Matanya kini fokus padaku. Sudut bibirnya semakin tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyum cukup lebar. Sial! Dia pasti bisa membaca pikiranku sekarang.

Aku bergidik ngeri, memutuskan kontak mata kami. Aku bisa jantungan seketika karena dia!

"Tak perlu takut, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu..." aku menatap kembali Sasuke- _senpai_. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"... tidak untuk saat ini." _WHAT!?_ "Aku punya berita penting yang harus kau tahu, _Queen_." Tunggu, tunggu! Apa maksud Sasuke- _senpai_ tadi!?

"Lupakan dulu masalah bibir manis kita, _hime_." Dia kembali tersenyum. _Senpai_ mesum! "Hei, aku bisa mendengar itu!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Jadi, apa berita penting yang ingin Sasuke- _anata_ katakan?" Aku membenarkan kata-kataku saat mendapat tatapan tajam darinya. Gila! Apa aku harus terus memanggilnya _anata_ walau pada saat serius juga?

"Aku menemukan dasi hijau milik seorang junior di gerbang bagian barat. Dasi hijau itu tersangkut di ranting yang cukup tajam. Sepertinya dia dalam keadaan terburu-buru saat itu hingga ia tidak berusaha mengambil kembali dasinya." Sasuke- _senpai_ diam sejenak, "ku rasa ada yang aneh saat itu."

"Aneh? Maksudnya?"

"Coba kau pikir, untuk apa seorang siswa berada di gerbang perbatasan bagian barat? Itu jauh sekali. Dan juga, di sana tidak ada apa-apa yang bisa kau lihat kecuali pepohonan tinggi dengan ranting-ranting tajam di bawahnya. Jika dia seorang guru, kita bisa memakluminya karena kemungkinan besar ia sedang berpatroli, tapi bagaimana dengan seorang siswa yang baru saja masuk?" Aku mencerna seluruh kata-kata Sasuke- _senpai_. Benar juga! Untuk apa seorang siswa baru mengelilingi hutan. Itu benar-benar aneh!

"Benar, 'kan?" Aku mengangguk meng-iyakan.

Tunggu! " _Senpa- anata_! Aku bisa bertanya pada pepohonan di sana!"

"Ah, benar! Kau bisa berbicara dengan tumbuhan dan hewan." Sasuke- _senpai_ berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu, _anata_! Kita tidak perlu ke sana. Aku bisa meminta jawaban dari pohon di sekitar kita. Aku akan bertanya pada pohon apel di belakang mejamu." Aku berdiri, bergegas duduk di jendela tempat di mana tadi aku memukul keluar Sasuke- _senpai_. Sial, kenapa aku malah mengingat itu. Ah! Wajahku pasti kembali merah. Aku bahkan bisa melihat sudut bibir Sasuke- _senpai_ yang tertarik ke atas.

Ah, aku tidak peduli! Aku _Queen_ dan aku harus melakukan pekerjaanku sekarang. "Pohon apel, bisakah kau bertanya pada pepohonan di sekitar gerbang pembatas bagian barat tentang anak yang dasinya tersangkut di ranting?" Aku mengulurkan tanganku, menutup mata dan berbicara pada pohon apel di sana.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk pohon itu menjawab. Aku membuka mata dan menarik tanganku. Aku kembali menatap Sasuke- _senpai_ yang duduk menatapku. "Aku dapat jawabannya."

Aku menghela napas kecil, "seorang siswi keluar dari gerbang pelindung, entah apa yang terjadi padanya tapi dia terlihat tidak baik. Dan sesaat setelah ia keluar dari gerbang itu, seekor ular berukuran besar datang menerkamnya." Aku kembali menghela napas. "Hanya itu yang mereka tahu, _anata_."

"Sangat tidak salah mahkota itu memilihmu menjadi _Queen_ kali ini." Sasuke- _senpai_ tersenyum. "Aku akan memberikan informasi ini pada Tsunade- _sensei_. Kau bisa istirahat sekarang."

"Tidak, aku akan ikut." Sasuke- _senpai_ menatapku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan tugasku sebagai seorang _Queen_.

"Baiklah, _my lady_." Sasuke- _senpai_ tersenyum, berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggenggam tanganku, menarikku keluar dari ruangan _King_ dan _Queen_ untuk menginformasikan berita ini pada Tsunade- _sensei_.

* * *

 _To be Continued!_

A/N : Terima kasih buat yang udah setia nunggu, ngefollow, favorite, jadi sider juga, review apalagi. Maaf telaat update yaak, lagi sibuk-sibuknya memang :')

Mind to RnR?


End file.
